Silver: Halo
by Silver-06
Summary: Now awakened in a new world and with new horrors unleashed, Silver must aline herself with these 'humans" and with the weight of billions of lives on her shoulders she must defeat an unimaginable enemy and keep her secret safe. Possible Oc/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Now awakened in a new world and with new horrors unleashed, Silver must aline herself with these 'humans" and lwith the weight of billions of lives on her shoulders she must defeat an unimaginable enemy and keep her secret safe.**

**M-Angel: Ah, first chapter of a new adventure for our beloved story. **

**Jeha511: *rubbing back on door frame* **

**M-Angel: What are you doing? **

**Jeha511: Uh...iching my back. Duh!**

**M-Angel: *sweat drop* Okay, while i take care of this read the first chapter. *grabs a back bruch* Stop moving or i'll ya. **

**Jeha511: *laughs evilly***

* * *

_Chapter 1: Awakening_

* * *

I thought death was suppose to be painless. Only those who where truly evil suffered pain, right? That's what the Precursor Monks has told me when i was young. I didn't understand. That was when i saw three figures appeared before me.

"You aren't dead." the female to the left said. "I am Goddess. I saved you because your talents are needed elsewhere. You are strong and young and one who hasn't found love."

The male, who had a smirk on his face spoke. "You are a warrior after my own heart." he said. "You shall be a great warrior that even gods will envy."

The female on the right stepped towards me. "You shall no longer be as you are." she said. "You are you inside, but outside appearance will change slightly." she waved her hands over me. I felt...relief? I looked at them. The female in front of me held a mirror.

I gasped.

My ears were no longer long and pointed, but near my head and flat and slightly pointed but not by much. My eyes were icy blue still. My face held maturity and femininity. My lips were small and my nose was no longer scarred, in fact, i no longer had a scar at all. I looked to my arms and legs and again no scars. I was perfectly healed.

The first female spoke. "You have a snowflake tatoo on your left shoulder." she smiled. "It's small but noticeable. It's a mark of purity. Both you heart, soul and mind are pure. Your intentions, serenity, and you love are pure. Just like a snowflake is pure white, so are you."

A deep voice behind me sounded. "A troubling evil is taking place against a species known as Humanity." The voice was neither male or female but a combination of both. "You shall help them. Though you are Elf, you have the making of what humans in this universe call, a Spartan. Your job is to protect humanity by killing their enemy, The Covenant."

Goddess spoke."The Covenant is a conglomerate of species lead by a group called, The Prophets. Next in line is the Sangheili, followed by Brutes, Kin Lahar, Hunters, and then Ungodly." she paused. "Humans call them Grunts, Jackles, Elites, and Brutes."

The second female spoke. "You must fight them." she said without emotion.

Goddess smiled. "You shall have the Spartan training downloaded into your mind, so when you appear you'll be one." she paused. "Your file is already created. You are a black ops Spartan. A lone wolf, like Spartan B312. Your history will be inked out, so none will question it. You'll have been in many fights, though on paper only."

The male stepped towards me and touched my forehead. Almost instantly images began flying through my mind. From how to use a Spartan Laser to how to use the Spartan Sniper Gun. How to take down an elite in hand to hand combat to the weaknesses of the Brutes and Hunters. I groaned as i grabbed my head between my hands.

I groaned as more information bombarded my mind. Information on human identities. Who was important and who to avoid. Who would become my friends easilly and those who'd most likely hate me instantly.

"It'll take a moment for the pain to vanish." he said. I nodded. "Now you chose your weapon and we'll send you there." I sighed. Memories of weapons appeared in my mind. "A curved dager, a Assault Rifle, and a Magnum."

He smiles. "Wise choice." and then everything vanished and the beginning of a new chapter of my life began.

* * *

**Jeha511: Ya i chose 2 weapons! *picks up a rocket launcher* **

**M-Angel: What's that for?**

**Jeha511: We're going to the Halo universe and i wanna blow up a Grunt! *begins to wine* **

**M-Angel: *groans* Fine. **

**Jeha511: Yay! *accidentally pushes launch button blows up an ONI Facility* Oops. **

**M-Angel: Just review while i clean this mess up, please...**

**(STOP MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL...Sincerely- Jeha511)**

**PS: Thanks for itching my back**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Jeha here.**

**M-Angel: And me**

**Stop calling us a married couple please.**

**M-Angel: Yeah**

**I mean she has asked me a million times to b-**

**M-Angel: * Hits Jeha with a bat.***

**OW!**

**M-Angel: Oh sorry sweaty, i don't know why i did that. * smirked***

***Gets up* Just shut up, read the damn story while i get a damn Ice bag.**

**M-Angel: I'll come with you sweaty.**

**Get away from me Demon! *Runs away from angel, who somehow found my secretly placed Concussion Rifle.***

* * *

I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Five years ago I came to this universe expecting to be fighting instantly. At first the people had just ignored me here. ONI seemed too busy to be worried that they had an extra Spartan that wasn't suppose to exist, that and the info in the data banks was all lies and yet nobody knew. Heck the Smart A.I.'s didn't even notice. Maybe Goddess had done a better job in covering who I was that I had believed.

I sighed as I walked out of the cavern. I had found this place along with two marines. Reach had fallen, everybody knew this. Civilians had been evacuated, or at least those who had gotten past the snipers on the ground or the Phantoms in the air.

Both marines seemed weak or shell shocked. I had killed hundreds if not thousands of those little bastards. I had seen them kill Spartan Joshua; he had been one of my first friends when i had come here even though he believed us to be childhood friends. I sighed as i slowly took my helmet off for a second.

Both marines were out cold. My hair was chin length, still silver and both my ears were covered by my hair, so nobody saw the small pointed ears that I now had. I wore an earring in one ear that was given to me by Joshua. It was a small snowflake. He had seen my tattoo in the shower room and had said something. I forget what he had said but in the end he had been clutching his groin and i had to do a ten mile run.

After that he had been nice and even stood up for me against Blue Team, especially Kelly-087. I don't know why she didn't like me. I barely even spoke to her. John-117 was even harder to talk to. He'd just grunt a lot and then order me around. Maybe I needed to start calling him Caveman. I smiled at my own thoughts. I ran a hand threw my hair. I rarely let anybody see me without my helmet on. People tended to freak if they did see my ears. I don't know why. Maybe they sensed I wasn't truly human. But what made a human a human? Now there was a question. I sighed again. First I had to save my people from the Akron twins, now the Covenant, what would be next?

I sighed as I put my helmet back on and not a moment too soon as I saw Corporal Tanner begins to stir. I looked at the Medic Marine, Luke. He had talked for hours until he finally passed out from the drug I gave him. Otherwise we may have been discovered.

Tanner stood up and hit Luke in the side. "Get up shithead or else the Covies will come and eat ya!" he yelled.

"Screw you." Luke replied, causing me to smirk. I stood and began to walk towards the mouth of the cavern.

"Where to Lieutenant?" Tanner asked.

"The Pillar of Autumn. If I'm not mistaken, it should still be docked." i said.

"That's our way off this shit hole." he nodded as he and Luke stood up.

I smiled as i saw the Warthog in front of us, after three hours of stealthily getting through the mountain passages and burnt meadows.

I climbed into the driver's seat and smiled with an evil glean in my eye.

"I call shotgun!" yelled Tanner "I've got the turret!" yelled Luke. I put the pedal to the metal. I smiled as i heard both men yell out either in fear or...nah, it was fear.

"You're a crazy S.O.B LT!" Tanner yelled, "But i wouldn't have it any other way!" he said as Luke began shooting elites in front of us.

"Die bitches!" Luke screamed with glee. "Oh yeah!" he yelled happily as an elites head exploded, the brain matter getting all over the windshield. I then picked up a firefight from friendlies.

"This is*static*419...i re*static* Echo 419 we are under heavy *static* Spartans are here, but *static* help!" When I heard this and my heart stopped.

Spartans, in need of help. Then a thought hit me. Wasn't Echo-419 on the Autumn? A sense of doom hit me and I shifted gears and faster to help my fellow Spartans.

As we entered the docks where the Pillar was to be, I could help but feel the weight of the world suddenly drop on me. The god-damn ship was gone!

"Where's the Pillar?" asked Luke.

"They left us!" screamed Tanner. That was when i heard the gunfight.

"We're not done yet!" I screamed, as I gunned the engine and took off towards our comrades.

* * *

**Where the hell am I in this story!**

**M-Angel: *smirks* because you have to do something for me.**

**...*Gulps* What?**

**M-Angel: I'll give you two choices. Either dig me a hole to China.**

**Never going to happen.**

**M-Angel: Or *smiles evilly* Kiss me**

**...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**M-Angel: And instead of letting you choose, I'm going to let the viewers vote.**

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Also Chapter name is: Chapter 2: Reach Falling ... Also do your chapter for your story and then post same chapter as chapter 3: The Calvary Is Here! And you get credit of it!**

**HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL AND PICK CHINA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**M-Angel: Holy crap everybody! Ya'll don't have an aneurism! We know, we know! **

**Jeha511:*pokes head out of hole* what did we do now?**

**M-Angel: Err...the spelling errors and grammar errors...*looks down in hole* What are you doing? **

**Jeha511: Digging to China...**

**M-Angel: *sweat drop* Okay...Just read this chapter everybody while i help with digging. *jumps into hole***

**Jeha511: *smirks* Works every time...**

_Chapter 3: The Calvary Is Here _

As i drove the Warthog through enemy lines, i heard Tanner's Assault Rifle and the Medic, shooting the turret gun at our enemies as we tried to get to Echo-419.

"This is for the dogs!" screamed Tanner as he put another bullet in an Elite's head. I smirked. He was right about that. This was for the dogs, but we were going through hell for the unknown Spartans.

_Jeha's POV_

I quickly dodged some plasma bombs and shot the hunters with a grenade launcher. One hit the cannon and blew up the orange armored creature. The other missed, but blew up behind the Hunter causing it to roar in pain as it fell to the ground.

The elite got close and nearly stabbed me, but I dodged and elbowed its face. I saw grunts and jackals fall the ground from the marines and the survivors of noble team, shooting them down.

The Elite recovered and swished at be, but I quickly kicked his sword away. He pulled out his attached Energy Daggers and sliced away at me. He cut my chest as I felt a warm liquid flow down my body. I spin kicked him in the face, but he recovered and charged. I quickly jumped off and over him, and stabbed him in the back killing him.

"Jeha, we could use your help over here!" yelled Jenkins.

"I'm on my-" I was cut off feeling an extraordinary pain in my chest. I looked down to see a sword through my chest.

"The Demon has been finished." said the elite.

"Not…quite." I gasped. I dropped an active grenade behind him, as he pulled his sword out. The explosion broke the Elites arm off and launched the Elite away. He was dead before he hit the ground. I was launched into the cliff side, hitting it with almost bone crushing force. My vision blurred as I hear the marines scream my name, trying to hold the enemy back.

_Silver's POV_

Finally what seemed like hours, but in reality were minutes we reached the fallen pelican. I could see at least three Spartans shooting and one looked quite injured. We were on a cliff and it would take forever to find a safe way down there. I growled. I put the Warthog in reverse then in a new gear. Shoved my foot on the gas and sped towards them off of the cliff.

"You're a crazy son of a bitch!" Tanner yelled as we fell as least a story and on top of a dozen grunts and a Brute Chieftain. The Brute's Gravity Hammer went flying into the air, i caught it with my one hand while driving with the other.

As we continued to gun down enemies, the Phantom turned its attention on us and i swerved to miss the heated plasma as it came towards us.

"Jump!" I yelled as I put it on auto and it drove itself at high speeds towards a wraith, seconds later both exploded and took out several grunts, brutes, a pair of hunters, and a couple elites with the explosion and shrapnel.

Grabbing the Gravity Hammer i began swinging at the brutes. With it, Tanner and his medic friend took out the grunts that began rushing at us. Finally we made it to the pelican, the three Spartans gave me a nod and I opened a comm. to them. "Heard a call for help from Echo-419." i said.

"We're Noble Team, at least what's left of It." said a female voice. "Jeha-511 needs medical attention."

I watched the Medic nod and begin looking over the fallen Spartan. When the helmet came off, i held back a gasp. His blue eyes turned toward at me before closing.

I have never met him in person, but I'd seen him in a vision before. I couldn't believe it. I had been wondering when I'd meet this man and now three after the vision I had, I'd found him. I had to keep what was going to happen to him from happening. He was important to me, but I didn't know why. Half after we had come to help Jeha-511 was still out cold due to meds.

"We'll have to abandon the pelican. It's absolutely not going to make it through atmosphere and to a ship." said the A.I. Alexis. I was able to know who the AI was since my helmet visor identify who was talking.

"Is there another ship or pelican nearby?" Kat asked. The A.I. was silent for a moment.

"I'm picking up a Long Sword nearby, but I'm not sure it'll hold five Spartans, two ODST'S, and 2 marines." she thought for a second. "It's nearby. Only one click away." she smiled at me. "Yank me and let's get going." I nodded.

**Jeha511: You made me pass out! **

**M-Angel: You were hurt! **

**Jeha511: I'm going back in the hole! *jumps into hole* **

**M-Angel: Bring me back a Chinese doll!**

**AN: Hey if anybody is curious as to what Silver looks like, there's a picture of her as my Avatar/Profile picture...Leave reviews please!**

**Jeha511: F*ck! My foot is stuck!**

**M-Angel: I'll help you. *Evil smile***

**Jeha511: Oh god nooooooooooooooooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jeha511: I want to do a chapter! I mean I am-

**M-Angel: Jeha... **

**Jeha511: a very good author and- **

**M-Angel: JEHA! **

**Jeha511: What! **

**M-Angel: *points at readers* **

**Jeha511: *sweat drop* Hehe...sorry about that.. **

**M-Angel: Since you asked nicely and because you're my author buddy; you can do this chapter. **

**Jeha511: *pumps fist into air* Yes! You won't regret it! **

**M-Angel: *rubs temples* I'm crazy aren't I? **

**AN: This is for our fan Moon-Angel-Eyes who pouted on Jeha511's story Halo Reach: Remembrance that goes with this one. **

* * *

Jun A-226

* * *

_Jun's POV_

"Noble 3, can you go any faster!" I heard over the noise of banshees.

"No, just shoot down the damn things! I'll try to dodge and banshee bombs!" I suddenly made a quick left. I look to see Dr. Halsey on the Pelican's main turret. I saw a banshee lost one of its wings and spun out of control into the ground.

I looked at CASTLE base, which has already been attacked by enemy forces.

"I'm making a break for the landing pad! Take out as many banshees as you can!" I ordered. I quickly made a hard left to the pad. Dr. Halsey quickly got rid of a couple of banshees, but suddenly came and engaged us. As we lowered, me and Dr. Halsey ran outside and sprinted to the garage. We dodged some debree of what once was the Pelican. We got inside and went into the elevator going to the top floor.

"Wait why we going up there, the control room is in, Sector 5!" I asked reloading his DMR.

"There is something I have to do!" She yelled, as we approached the top floor. She sighed. "Remember before we got here, we got a distress call."

"_Mayday! Mayday! CASTLE base is under attack by a Covenant Corvette! Enemy ground units have infiltrated the base! Our security defense turrets are barely keeping them from getting inside section 4!"_ That Distress signal replayed in my mind over and over again.

"Yeah." I said calmly as we walked out of the elevator.

"Well, that person was a friend of mine, Dr. Richmond. He has an AI of mine and I need her." She explained as she entered a code into a door.

"Mind telling me why?" I asked.

"Classified." She stated.

"Figures." I said clearing the hallway.

* * *

_25 minutes later._

We have already found the AI. She was on a computer console using it for security purposes.

"Come on let's go!" I yelled as Dr. Halsey who was lagging behind. Suddenly, the door malfunctioned from a blast of a hunter. "Dr. Halsey!"

"Go on Noble 3! I have to turn the defense turrets back on! I'm going to have to stay here!" She said typing into a nearby console.

"But-!"

"You have done your mission Spartan! You got me to CASTLE base, now get out of here!" She said as the security turrets opened fire. And the door was closed shut for good.

* * *

_47 minutes later._

I sprinted seeing across the launch bay seeing a Longsword start to take off. I saw a Spartan open the door.

"Come on!" He yelled. He was a Spartan II. Must've been a survivor. Since almost everyone on the station is gone. I jumped as high as I could and grabbed the guys hand as he pulled me in. "Kelly! We need to go now!"

I felt the Longsword lift up into the air as CASTLE base seemed to shrink. I plopped down somewhere dropping my sniper rifle.

"Fred." The Spartan said taking off his helmet. "That's Kelly, Will, and Linda. Spartan deployment."

"Jun."

"Where's your squad?" Fred asked me.

"Dead or MIA." I said. Every Spartan was in a squad. That's why he asked me.

"Sorry. Can't say we haven't lost some of our own." We walked around the plane. "There is Medical station over there if you need it.

"No need." I decided to not ask questions because I wanted to get some rest. Also to not provoke them somehow.

* * *

_Hour later._

"Jun, get your ass up!" yelled Will.

"What?" I jumped.

"We found Spartans on our scanner and we need to pick them up!"

"Okay? What's the problem?"

"One of their vital signs are dim, we need to get there ASAP."

I got up and grabbed health station and waited at the door. We landed slowly on the ground feeling a thump under our feet. The door opened slowly as we landed. We ran toward the group of friendlies. Who were carrying a limp Spartan. His body was lifeless from the distance.

I just hope were not too late.

* * *

**Jeha511: Now that's a nice chapter.**

**M-Angel: ...*snorts*...*giggles* **

**Jeha511: What are you doing? **

**M-Angel: I drank too much pop...Now I'm hyper! *starts bouncing around* **

**Jeha511: And here everybody thought i was the nutty one. **

**M-Angel: Who says you ain't? **

**Jeha511: True! *Ducks after almost getting tackled by the psycho* Ok there is only one insane person here and that's me! DIE DIE DIE! *Shoots her with SMG's but repeatedly misses***


	5. Chapter 5

**M-Angel: I'm so proud of you! *hugs Jeha* **

**Jeha: What did I do? **

**M-Angel: The last chapter got us to 30 reviews! We're only on chapter 5 and already this story is more popular than my stories on my account! *pauses* What is that? **

**Jeha: *looks at bribe money he was going give to some of the reviewers* Huh?**

* * *

_AN: This chapter is dedicated to Just A Crazy Man for coming up with some insightful idea's._

* * *

Chapter: New Allies & Crazy Colonel's

* * *

Silver's P.O.V.

"Banshee's inbound!" I yelled as I spotted six of those bastards. I watched as the skull helmet Noble Team member hefted up the Spartan Laser and take aim, while Noble Six got out the rocket launcher.

Emile's laser shot right through the purple vehicle, blowing it up in mid air. As Emile was shooting down two other Banshees, Six was shooting his rockets at three others. He locked on one and shot his rocket at it. It hit its wing and it spun into its comrade. One charged right at him and he acted fast. He shot it with his last rocket, but the Banshee started to fall toward him. He quickly rolled out of the way, before getting hit by the explosion. Within moments all six banshees were gone and the passengers were dead.

Jeha-511 was still unconscious and being carried by myself and Kat, who was the only member of Noble Team to introduce them to me. She had said it was a trust issue for the other two.

"We got Phantoms, Lieutenant Commander!" Luke yelled as he pointed towards the mountains to the west.

"Dang, you Spartans know how to draw attention." Tanner joked as he pulled his M392 marksman rifle, that he had found laying on the ground, as we all tried to hide from the Phantom Scout that had come to see why six banshee's had blown up. It seemed to be satisfied that nothing was found and as soon as it had pulled away we made a run for it.

I heard Six speaking to Alexis, whom I had handed to him_. Most likely getting a NAV point from her._ I thought which is when we came across a piece of a pelican that had crashed, nearby were Spartan bodies. Some were mangled from most likely jumping at a high altitude. That was when I saw the stenciled numbers of one. _0-5-9. Malcolm. _I thought sadly.

Malcolm had been a very quiet man. I had spoken to him a lot. He liked to joke. He always made you smiled, even when you didn't want to.

Skull head stared at them for a moment. "Nothing we can do." he stated coldly. I wanted to grab him by the throat and strangle him. These Spartans had been my friends and comrades for the last five years; even though they thought they'd known me since childhood, but I held my anger in and simply growled lowly at him.

One click away is what Alexis had said. _Yeah right!_ I thought mentally, as I pulled my M45 shotgun close. Those Jackals had us cornered and to top things off I had seen three gold armored Elites. We need a sniper. I thought. Kat's sniper rifle was empty. Skull man was on his last magazine and the ODST's had used their last grenades.

I groaned. _This isn't good._ I thought. Just then the side of the canyon exploded! Rocks, gravel, and other miscellaneous things fell onto the Elites, Grunts, and Jackals; the Jackals and Grunts that were still alive were picked off by sniper shots one after another until none are alive.

Next thing we hear is a bunch of shouting. "That's what happens when you come to my planet, you squid faced mother fucking bitches!" yelled the voice.

We looked up to see a man in a Colonel's uniform smoking a cigar. He looked to be mid or late 30's. He jumped from the boulder he was standing on and landed in front of us. "Well aren't you a look for sore eyes." he said his eyes landing on Jeha. "Name's Colonel James Malone; UNSC Marine Corps, OORAH!" Everybody, except me and Kat, saluted him. He then pointed up towards another boulder on the other side of the canyon. "Saved his sorry ass too." he said with a smirk.

We all looked to see another Spartan standing there with a sniper rifle in his hands. I was ecstatic. It was Joshua-029. He ran up to us and took Jeha from Kat and opened a comm. channel to me.

"Miss me?" he asked

"Shithead." I said.

"Missed you too." he said.

"Who's this?" asked a smooth glassy voice.

"Deja, it's Silver-06," he said, "You know her?" There was a pause.

"I must've forgotten." she said in a confused voice.

"Where too?" came the Colonel's voice.

"We're half a click away from our only way off this planet." Six said.

"Good, cause I'd rather fight another day than die while my home planet is being glassed." he said pulling his cigar out of his mouth and throwing it to the ground. "Let's try and not get killed today kid."

As we began heading towards the base with the Longsword we were going to use another call for help was heard. "This is Tango 1...*static*...I repeat I'm hit! *static*...I'm going down! *static* Ahhh! *static*..." We all had the feeling that this war just got a little harder and more difficult than we even knew.

* * *

**M-Angel: What's that money for? *looks behind Jeha's back* **

**Jeha: *thinks fast* To buy you a Valentine! **

**M-Angel: Awe! Thanks! *hugs Jeha* **

**Jeha: Hehe...**


	6. Chapter 6

**M-Angel: HAPPY VALENTINE'S EVERYBODY! **

**Jeha: Yeah, what she said. **

**M-Angel: So, where's my present? **

**Jeha: *tenses up* Alright everybody, time to read Chapter 6...NOW!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Close Call

* * *

As we approached the base we could hear the gunshots of a submachine gun turret going off at intervals. As we came into view of the base's buildings, there on top of the armory was one single marine and in front of him were thousands of Covenant ground forces, mostly grunts, jackals and occasional Elite. Most were dying left and right from gunshot wounds to the head. Blue, purple, and green blood sprayed on the roof.

Kat took out her scope off of her sniper rifle. "Looks like he's got a 102 mm SC-HE Rocket Turret and Machine Gun rail Turret from two separate Warthogs." she looked at the Colonel.

"Smart Son-of-a-Bitch." he said. "This base is known for prototype weapons and fighter planes." he smiled. "I wonder if they have a UH-144 Falcon. Those things have the new prototype M6460-AGL's hooked to them." he seemed to have a dreamy look on his face.

"Sir?" Joshua questioned.

"Never mind." he said. "Let's go help that poor bastard."

"You do know that if anything goes wrong we end up in the middle of thousands of pissed off bad guys." Joshua said sounding worried.

"Don't worry I've got your back." Kat said as she pulled her sniper up as the Colonel handed her some magazines to use.

"What am I," asked Tanner. "a side of beef?"

"Don't I wish!" the Colonel said as he hit the ODST on the back with his hand. I shook my head and hefted Jeha's unconscious form over to a pile of boulders and odd and end materials from the base. Luke sat next to him.

"I'll stay with him Lieutenant Commander." he said. I picked up looks SMG and my shotgun from my back and raced off to help the others.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Silver quickly ran down toward the crowd of Covenant and threw a couple of grenades, each sent at least ten of those bastards into the air. As the enemy turned their attention to her, she took out her magnum and started to shoot as many as she could. A grunt tried to go kamikaze, but was shot by Joshua's sniper. A Zealot pointed the jackals and grunts toward Six, Kat, and Emile who were holding most of them off. The Elite was hit by a bullet which sent him back a little by Joshua's sniper, but his shields were strong and can resist snipers.

Joshua took cover behind the rock hiding from Concussion rifle blasts. Silver tried to get close to stab him, but he saw it coming and kicked her down. He dropped his weapon and took out his sword ready to stab me, but she quickly pulled out her knife and jabbed him in the leg. He roared in pain as she pulled it back out and stabbed his chest. He fell to the ground, limp and silent.

The Grunts started to panic and run as Noble Team came in with a warthog they found. Emile was shooting his shotgun at some Jackals. Six kept shooting the group of enemies with the turret. As Silver was shooting the retreating enemy, the Marine they were saving was aiming at right at her.

She quickly rolled out of the way, and when he shot, I heard an Elite roar. The Zealot was still alive, but the marine had shot him right in the dome of his head.

* * *

_Silver's POV_

I turned around several times to make sure there were no more enemies. I slowly straightened up and put away my battle dagger which was dripping in blue and green blood. I turned towards the base's entrance and saw Luke and Tanner sit Jeha down on the ground next to a turned over warthog. I was quite surprised that they could even move him with the weight of his Mk V armor.

"Hey!" came a yell from the armory. I looked over my shoulder. The man standing there had a BR45 rifle over his shoulder. His name tag read _James Cutter_, his rank tags or strips or stars were missing.

The colonel spoke. "Who are you boy?" he said in a demanding voice. "Sergeant Major James Cutter Junior, Sir!" he saluted the Colonel.

Malone smiled. "Your grand daddy Captain James Cutter of The Spirit of Fire I take it." the Sergeant nodded. "He was a good man." he said

Six approached the Sergeant. "Sir, we've been told by AI Alexis that there's a Longsword here." Six said.

The man nodded. "Yeah, I know what your talkin' about." he said as he approached the hanger doors and pushed them.

"The Longsword isn't all that's in there." he said.

Echo's eyes widened as she spotted the extra large pelican. "Both are prototypes." he said. Echo quickly approached the pelican with her team. "We can use this to get to the Pillar of Autumn very quickly." she said filled with glee.

Colonel Malone shook his head. "Not the Spartans, we may need them." he pauses. "If I'm correct Spartan 117 is on that ship." he looked at Noble Team, just as I turned towards Tanner who was yelling and pointing to something in the horizon...Spartans...I recognized two of them as 107 and 087. The others I didn't know but one looked like a Noble Team member. I heard Kat shriek. "JUN!"

Colonel looked at the Spartans. "Where' Dr. Halsey?" he asked.

"She stayed behind." Jun said. I looked at the Colonel. He growled and pointed at 107. "Take your team back to the base and get her!" he yelled. "I don't care if you have to throw her over your damn shoulder! Get her out of here!"

"Yes sir!" 107 yelled and saluted and turned back to the Longsword they had come in on.

"Sir." Sergeant began. "I know two ships in the area." he paused. "One is the U.N.S.C. Heart of Bear, a Marathon Class Heavy Cruiser and is currently at the Far Waters ground side shipyards to the South East. Last I heard is she won't be ready for launch in a while. Right now she's acting as an emergency fall back. Ready or not she launches and we hope she breaks through the Covenant Fleet. All I know is we better have some air support when she takes off."

I looked at him. "You said two. Where's the second one?" I asked. "The other is on the other side of our moon. It's a Phoenix Class Support Vessel. It's name is U.N.S.C. Morning Always Comes."

Colonel looked at me and my team. "Silver and her team come with me to the Morning." he looked at Noble Team and Sergeant Cutter. "You and Noble Team get to this other ship. We'll meet back at Earth." Everybody nodded and headed out their separate way. Joshua and the Colonel piloted the Longsword as we made our way through the atmosphere and sighed quietly. I slowly closed my eyes and prayed that this war would end and soon...

* * *

**M-Angel: Well? Where's my valentine? *reloads a shotgun***

**Jeha: *leaves for a second and comes back with a silver necklace* H-here.**

**M-Angel: Awww thank you. You must've spent a fortune on this. **

**Jeha: Well I had another method.**

**T.V.: Breaking news, a psycho blew up a mall door and stole a silver nec-**

**Jeha: *shoots TV as she came back with the neclace on* Looks good on you.**

**M-Angel: *Looks at T.V.* Um-**

**Jeha: Suicidal T.V.**

**M-Angel: *Points to the shotgun in my hand***

**Jeha: Okay I'm sorry. I don't like fishing shows!**

**M-Angel: Oh…..okay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeha: I'm awake!**

**Daxter: Hey you! Have you seen Jak. **

**Jeha: Wha-? Wait, why the hell are you here, you're not in this story?**

**Angel: Sorry, but he had to be on.**

**Daxter: For the LADIES! *Starts to dace weirdly***

**Jeha:*Grabs Daxter and throws him out the window.***

**Daxter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH**

**Angel: I saw that coming.**

**Keira: Hi guys.**

**Jeha: NO MORE JAK CHARACTERS!**

* * *

After a brief moment with my eyes closed I opened them to see Jeha staring at me. Finally he's awake. I thought. "Who are you?" he asked. I couldn't help but star at him. His stormy baby blue eyes were staring at me with both curiosity and anger. He was quite handsome. Any young woman would love to bring him home to their family. I've met many Spartans in my life, from the Spartan II's to the Spartan III's. I could tell he was different. His dark brown hair seemed to have a two tone highlight to it, it was obviously natural. His hair was long and past the regulation cut for any U.N.S.C soldier. Usually this would've meant that he'd been undercover in an insurrectionist group, but somehow I just doubted that; he seemed more to be a rebel than anything else, most likely had trust issues like Noble Team. "Hey," he began, "I asked you-" I snapped out of my daydream with his outburst.

"Lieutenant Commander Sierra-06." I paused and continued, "Silver Zero Six." said as he tried to salute, but he clutched his chest. I quickly grabbed him and laid him back down. I looked over his armor most of it was beyond repair, but I may be able to get him the Mk V armor, though I had heard rumors of a Mk VI in the makings. We were now headed to the _Morning Always Comes_ then we'd enter Slip space at a random jump and then we'd make another jump after that one was successfully completed and we made sure no Covenant had followed us. _The Heart of Bear_ would make the same jump and we'd hopefully end up in the same place when we made the first random jump. Then we'd both make a second jump and head to Earth, the home planet of human beings. Earth, what a strange name for a planet. In the five years I'd been here I had never been to Earth. I was actually excited.

Today's date was August 30, 2552 (date in italics), the Covenant had begun their invasion of Reach back in July. Now we were fleeing as they began fully glassing Reach. The Battle of Reach was over and we had lost. I now truly understood what fear truly was. When I thought of this happening to my people on Gaia...i shook my head to get that mental picture out of my mind. The Covenant wouldn't stop until every man; women, child, young and old were dead. Reach was our last military defense. Now nothing stood in the Covenant's way to Earth. I growled to myself. _Don't think that!_ I thought to myself. Goddess wouldn't have sent me here unless she knew I would make a difference and a difference I shall make.

"I'm Lieutenant Jeha Five Eleven." he said, voice a little raspy from the pain. I then noticed that he was staring at my visor, probably wondering if I'd take my helmet off. Not a chance. I thought. Every time I did everybody would look at me strangely and then treat me differently. It was as if they could sense that I wasn't who I said I was.

I looked at him. "You've been unconscious for the last two hours." I said. "We were able to stop the bleeding with bio-foam. It'll hold for the next three hours, but when we get to the ship _Morning Always Comes _you'll need to see the ship's doctor ASAP." he nodded

"Thanks" he said on a sigh. "Where's Noble Team?"

"They went to the _Heart of Bear_." I said. Suddenly Alexis's avatar appeared on the holo pedestal near us. "We're clearing the atmosphere, then we have to clear any and all ship debris in orbit." she said with a smile.

"There will be Covenant ships-" he began

Alexis shook her head no. "Me and Deja have been going through this ships controls and systems." she smiled. This is the prototype Mk IV Longsword, which has heavy stealth systems with camouflage, a magnetic grappling hook, and even a prototype laser system." she paused. "It's kind of like a Spartan Laser, only a thousand times more powerful and might take some power from the ship's batteries." her smiled was so big by now you'd think it was permanent. "ONI Scientists must've been working months on this ship."

Joshua then spoke. "Just got word from Echo-419 that they've safely made it to the Pillar of Autumn, turns out that large Pelican has a FTL drive in it." he laughed. "She says it's become her new baby." This caused everybody top chuckle as we finally exited the atmosphere of Reach and the cockpit windows dimmed to the darkness of space.

"Shit." we heard the Colonel curse. We all looked through the windows and suddenly wished we never had. Ship parts were everywhere. Hell, the U.N.S. Hericho was spewing atmosphere. That's when we saw bodies floating around an ODP and an unknown U.N.S.C. ship that had decompressed. I shook my head. Suddenly over the ships comm. system we heard a four digit signal. Those of us that were Spartans recognized it as _**Olly, Olly, Oxen Free**_. Joshua started course for the signal. The Colonel opened a comm. to the Spartan's channel.

"This is Colonel James Malone to unknown Spartans, we hear your call and have a visual on you. Please respond." After several heart stopping seconds a voice came through the comm. "This is...*stantic*...James Zero Zero Five...*static*..."

"Spartan Zero Zero Five we hear you and are sending out the magnetic grappling hook to grab you." Joshua said. I could see a smile on his face, because his helmet was off. I warned to see Jeha fixing up the pressurized tank so that the Spartan could get in it.

* * *

I watched as Luke began checking James over for injuries. He seemed to be alright, except he was staring at me. He then took his helmet off. His green eyes staring at me. "Zero Six?" he asked. I nodded. "As in Lieutenant Commander Silver Zero Six?" he asked again. I nodded once again. "Damn, I thought you would be dead." The ODST's and the Colonel seemed interested now to our conversation.

I shook my head. "You should know you ain't that **lucky**." I said as a joke. "True." he said with a smirk.

* * *

_Jeha's POV_

I was feeling better to walk again, but they didn't notice my leg was banged up a little, because I was limping a little.

When everyone was chatting I went up the Longsword controls to talk to Alexis. She appeared brightly in front of me.

"Finally awake dare devil?" She said with a smirk. I only chuckled a little, but then I got a little serious.

"Alexis, you said you can access any Spartan files, correct?" I asked hoping no one could notice me talking.

"Yes, but your wounds are serious. I think you should-." She was cut off by my slightly tempered voice.

"I'm fine. I just want you to bring up Spartan Sierra-06's file. Please?" I asked nicely which seemed to amuse her a little. She smiled.

"Alright let me just pull it up." She showed Silver's entire file.

There was no photograph of her which I thought was strange. I kept on reading and I noticed something. Her birthday was not written down, and had no childhood history written down. They would have written down her training for the Spartan deployment.

"Alexis? How many Spartans were reported into training."

"146." (Came up with a random # don't correct me!)

"How many Spartans became full adults?"

"147." She said. "Why?"

I paused to think. "How come if I pull that data together, it was like Silver never existed? Unless…." There was a pause.

"She is not really a Spartan." I came up with an answer.

"Jeha that can't be-" She then paused too. She was a smart AI and she knew what I said was accurate. "What should we do?" She said as her smile went away.

"I'm going to figure it out myself." I quickly reloaded my magnum just in case as I left the cockpit.

_When I get the chance, I'm going to get the answers I need._

* * *

**Jeha: Okay so what you are saying is your looking for Jak, for searching for Eco. Which has somehow run out all over the world. Yet you have enough for that damn plane of yours.**

**Keira: Yep.**

**Angel: Okay this is starting to get a little weird.**

**Jeha: *Sighs and takes out his shotgun* 1…2…*everyone runs*3…4…10! *Chases everyone with the shotgun.***


	8. Chapter 8

**M-Angel: Uh...*looks at Jeha*... **

**Jeha: What? **

**M-Angel: What is that? *points as python in Jeha's arms* **

**Jeha: *smirks* Meet Sissy... **

**M-Angel: *faints* **

**Jeha: *laughs* **

* * *

_Chapter 8: Is Anybody Alive _

* * *

_AN: This story is going to be changing rating later in the story from T to M. Just thought you guys would want to know!_

* * *

_Normal POV_

Alexis looked at the Colonel a bit worried as they began going around the Covenant Battle cruisers and Corvettes. "We're going to get spotted!" Deja warned coolly

"No we won't." Malone said just as the klaxons went off.

"We've been spotted." Alexis said. "They're deploying their Seraphs and Phantoms!"

Deja was about to say something. "Don't say it." Malone growled.

The Seraphs were getting closer as Alexis started to man the defense systems while Malone took control of the Longsword. Alexis shot rockets at the Phantoms and Seraphs, but she forgot the Seraphs shields deflect rockets. However, the Phantoms weren't so lucky as some of them blue up in a big ball of fire.

"Colonel, I'm better as I pilot, take to defense turret in the back! Make sure you kill anyone behind us!" Deja yelled now taking control.

Colonel got out and jumped into the rear turret controls and started taking out the Seraphs' shields. Deja quickly maneuvered around plasma blasts coming from the attack cruisers. One hit by those guns and they were fucked.

Colonel shot down a Seraph who was trying to launch a heavy plasma blast on, suddenly a heavy plasma shot came out of nowhere and hit the rear gun.

"Fuck! The gun's fucked up!" He quickly got out of the gun before the control panel burst into flames. He quickly put it out and headed back to the cock pit. "We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Redirecting course!" Deja yelled "Using main afterburners in 5…4…3…2…" The Longsword bolted away from the Cruisers, but the Seraphs pursued the enemy and followed.

* * *

A young man in his late twenties or early thirties stared out the observation deck overseeing Reach being burned. He cringed. Reach was burning. His home since childhood was on fire. It was where he and his "siblings" had lived, laughed, trained, and gone through augmentations, which he had failed...miserably. He looked down at his now crooked legs. Paralyzed from the waist down, he had gone from a Spartan Training to a citizen in only a few years. He had been Lieutenant Commander Fhajah-084. Now he was Lieutenant Commander Fhajah of ONI interrogation specialist. He had been trained to kill. Now he interrogated insurrectionists. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see his "sister". Rear Admiral Sarah Parker. She had just gotten done coordinating a massive evacuation of Reach and her surrounding colonies.

"I just spoke to ONI Brigadier General Briggs. He and his transport of Saber-class fighters just got to the _Morning Always Comes_." she said with a sigh. "The Halcyon-class light cruiser U.N.S. Apollo and Mako-class Corvette U.N.S. Vulcan Hammer are both beginning to draw from the system; along with 50 other ships, including the _Pillar of Autumn_."She paused. "We also got a transmission from the U.N.S.C. Marathon-class Cruiser the U.N.S. _Heart of Bear_ the Fair Water shipyard on Reach that four of six members of Noble Team made it and another team of Spartans are headed to the Morning Always Comes on a prototype Mk IV stealth Longsword."

Fhajah smiled. "So there are more Spartans alive besides the team trapped in CASTLE Base and aboard the _Pillar of Autumn_."

She looked down at her younger brother with sad eyes and touched his shoulder know how he felt towards the Spartans. "Yes." she said. "I got a hold of Admiral Cutman and he says that they spotted the prototype Longsword about fifteen minutes ago, they're being chased by Seraphs. He's sending out a team of Saber and Longsword Teams to help out." she paused "Colonel James Malone is with the Spartans."

His eyes widened. "That crazy bastard?" she nodded. "Holy crap. I feel for the Admiral sis." he said with a smile before they both began laughing.

* * *

"Shit! Where the hell is our back up?" Colonel said.

"ETA…0 seconds." Alexis said as soon as Sabers and Longswords came in.

"All units engage!" Said one of the pilots as the Longswords sent rockets into the Phantoms. The Sabers engaged the Seraphs, and were knocking there shields out.

"Colonel! We're doing all we can to distract them, so get that Longsword to the _Morning_!" he said as he blew up a Seraph coming near there ship.

"This is the _Morning_. Colonel, we are pressing heavy fire on their ships. Make sure the AIs and those Spartans get back in one piece." He said hearing the turrets of the ship make noise in the back ground. Some of the Spartans saw the Longswords retreat.

"Longswords retreating for a restock of rockets, over?" They said as they quickly docked in the hangar.

"Rodger that! Saber Teams, take care of those Phantom Gunboats before they get close to the ship!" The Admiral trying to command a couple of people on the guns.

The Longsword was now almost a wreck when they saw the damage done to it. Engineers quickly ran to it and try to fix any repairs.

"Longswords are in the air. Stand aside Sabers, let the big boys have a turn!" Another random pilot sounded as the roar of engines went around the Hangar. Sabers docked to get repairs when they noticed the Seraphs were retreating as the Phantoms were destroyed. Everyone in the hangar cheered as the remaining ships retreated.

General Briggs groaned as he watched three fucking Spartans walk onto_**his**_ ship. Admiral Cutman walked up to the Spartans, ODST's and Colonel Malone. They all saluted him. "At ease soldiers." he said. "Colonel Malone, it's good to see you alive you crazy Bastard

The Colonel smirked. "Ya know the Covies can't kill me." he said as he put a new cigar in his mouth. "It'll take every god out there to kill me first."This caused the team to all chuckle, including Silver.

"You're dismissed." Admiral Cutman said. "Colonel, General with me." he said. "We have to begin preparations to get out of here and do a random jump."

Joshua and Jeha approached the admiral. "Sir!" they both said as they held out their data chips containing their AI's. "We have AI's Deja of Sword Base and Alexis of ONI Secret Operations Base...Sir!" The Admiral took both chips, nodded to the two Spartans.

* * *

_Jeha's POV_

I sat at my new quarters on the ship and looked out a small window, with a view of the endless darkness known as space. I sighed. I couldn't get my mind off Silver. She did save my life.

When I realized she wasn't a real Spartan, I wanted to hurt her, maybe even kill her for answers. Now…I don't know.

I picked a bed room instead of using a Cryo-Pod. If I went in there, I would have been sleeping for over a month. And I rather stay on my feet.

Alexis appeared at a nearby holo-pedestal. "Jeha, what are you going to do about Silver? She is on a UNSC ship now, and she might steal information about the UNSC!" She almost yelled.

I took off my helmet and placed it next to me. I put my hand on my face. "If she was a rebel then she would have stolen you or Deja. She isn't an enemy, but she isn't a Spartan. How could she have entered her file inside the database, how did she get that armor, and who is she?" I pounded on the wall making a loud noise. "She never takes off her helmet." I whispered to myself.

"Jeha please, get some rest and take your mind off her she probab-" She stopped when the door opened and she disappeared and someone walked in. It was Silver.

Her helmet was on as usual. "Jeha, everything alright in here? I heard a noise." She had a nice voice when she isn't yelling in the battle field.

"I'm fine." I decided to ask her a question. "Who were your parents?" I asked. She looked confused. Yet a bit fearful.

"My parents? Why would you ask that?" She asked.

"I asked first." I smirked tapping my temple.

She sat down on my bed as I leaned against the wall. "My parents were unlike most parents. Yet they are similar in a way. They loved me, cared for me, they raised me into a beautiful girl. My dad was a hero to me. He loved me even though I didn't say I loved him back." I think she was going to cry so I sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"You don't have to tell me more if you don't want to." I said softly. She sighed.

"Okay, anyway who were your parents?" She asked kindly. That was the only question about my life I didn't know.

"I…I never knew them." I said sadly as I looked down. She grabbed my shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down as well.

"It's not your fault." She got up and started to walk away. "Hey." She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Great job out there by the way." I smiled.

She paused for a second in surprise. Then she nodded. "You too." And with that she left the room.

I laid back on my bed and looked at the metal plated ceiling. I could have sworn that when before she left the room. She was smiling back.

* * *

**Jeha: *sniffs air* Yum what smells good? **

**M-Angel: Python Stew Jeha: *gets green in the face* **

**M-Angel: What's wrong? **

**Jeha: *runs to the bathroom* **

**M-Angel: What it's just a name...it's made with Chicken.**

**(Note: Never make Python jokes ever, Pythons are serious awesome animals that need to be treated seriously. I'm super cereal right now. –Jeha)**


	9. Chapter 9

**M-Angel: I'm watching The Core. **

**Jeha: What's that? **

**M-Angel: A movie **

**Jeha: Cool... **

**M-Angel: You sound bored..**

**Jeha: No I'm not bored... **

* * *

_Chapter 9: The Big Ring_

* * *

Silver laid in her officers room trying to get some sleep. Her door was locked because she had gotten out of her armor which was now lying on the floor in a neat pile. She had showered and then cleaned the stench out of her armor. Five weeks without a shower and she had been a tad ripe. She laid there on her bed trying to get some type of sleep, but just couldn't. She was too tired...especially now that she'd found Jeha. Her mind flashed pictures of her vision about him. Slowly her eyes closed once more.

* * *

_Silver, Jeha and several unknown soldiers were standing in some sort of lab. In front of them was a small floating orb with a glowing "eye". "Reclaimers!" it exclaimed...next she, Jeha, Colonel Malone, and Tanner were shooting at small insect-like creatures with tentacles coming out of them. She aimed her shotgun and pulled the trigger; only to hear the dreaded "click" sound. She watched in slow motion as Jeha jumped in front of her as dozens of those creatures jumped and dug their tentacles into his armor and under his skin. There was a sickening sound of bones snapping and rearranging themselves._ _He turned to me and time froze, my heart ached and I felt sick. His neck broken and pushed to the side, his skin was now a yellowy green color and his eyes red. He spoke. "I am a test omit to your sins." and then he attacked._

* * *

Silver awoke in fright. She was clutching her neck and was drenched in sweat. This nightmare...no vision was just too real. Why did she care for Jeha like this? He wasn't anybody special. _**"Oh but he is."**_ a gentle voice in her mind spoke. _**"He is the missing peace."**_ it said soothingly and vanished from her mind. So full of emotions, Silver did something she hadn't done since she was a child...she cried.

* * *

_Jeha's POV _

I walked down the hallway heading to engineering. My skills as an Engineer is almost perfect, so they sent me down there to run some updates and system reports.

I walked out into the hallway forgetting my helmet. As I was about to take a turn, I saw Silver leave her room with all her armor on. She seemed sad again, and I saw tears drip from her helmet.

"Silver? Are you okay?" She looked up surprisingly with a slight gasp. She tried to run. "Wait!" I quickly grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" She yelled trying to break free.

"Tell me what's wrong!" I demanded my grip getting tired. She stopped struggling and I let go.

"I just…had a terrible dream." She whispered.

"What happened?" There was fear in her voice. Something really scared her. She wasn't a real Spartan , but she was tough, strong, and brave. Yet she was scared.

"I don't know, there were these creatures who attacked us. They reanimate bodies. A bunch of them came out of nowhere and attacked me. Then you…" She stopped, and I think I knew the end of that sentence.

She suddenly put me into an embrace. She started to cry softly into my chest. I hugged her back trying to quiet her down.

"Everything will be alright. No one's going anywhere; everything is going to be fine." I whispered to her as she started to calm down. She let go gently and stepped back a little.

"I wished that you wouldn't see me like this." She said looking away.

"It's okay, I won't judge you." I said with a smile.

She nodded. "I'll see you later…okay?"

"I'll be here if you need me." I said.

She walked away gracefully as I watched her go around the corner.

Was I wrong? Was she not our enemy, but our friend?

Those questions swirled in my mind as I headed to the engineering deck.

* * *

Admiral Cutman looked out of the bridge with awe. Twenty minutes ago, they had left slip-space and arrived at an unknown destination, with and unknown object in it. Alexis was currently coordinating with Arcadia of_ The Tribute_ and Shep of the _Heart of Bear_. Rear Admiral Sarah Parker and Captain Smith were doing the same as him, staring in awe at the unknown ring. Suddenly Alexis turned to the Admiral. "It seems to be a ring-like world, with vast oceans and several land masses. It has an unknown energy signature and even ruins on its surface." she said only to continue. "The solar system itself isn't as dead as you'd think. The planet the unknown is orbiting is dead, but can be turned into a mining planet." she paused. "The other planets in the system have little to no evolution to them. Despite this from my scans I have determined them to be habitable to humans...that is all six planets minus the dead one."

"So we escape Reach only to find a system filled with Reach sized planets that can be habitable to homo-sapiens." Captain Smith said with a smirk.

"That's not all." Shep stated with a smirk of his own, his Irish accent thickly coming over the comm. systems. "The Covenant doesn't seem to have followed us." This allowed both Admirals and Captains to breathe a sigh of relief. "What more is that I'm picking up a strong Covenant signal almost six systems away." he paused. "Something about High Charity." he seemed confused for a moment.

"I believe High Charity may be their main military base." Arcadia spoke her British accent making the Rear Admiral smile.

"Admiral," came Fhajah's voice. "Though we know nothing about this ring world I wish to send a couple teams down to the ruins, along with myself and one team of Spartans, two ODST teams, and a few marines." he paused. "Out of the fifty some ships only our three ships ended up here. I think we should thank our luck and check out this discovery."

"Admiral?" Captain Smith asked. There was silence for a second until...

"Mission is a green." Both said.

"I want ODST Team Gamma from _Heart of Bear_ down there." Rear Admiral Parker stated.

"I've got Colonel Malone and his team of Spartans, two ODST's and one Marine medic aboard that will be sent down." Admiral Cutman said.

"Agreed." Rear Admiral Parker said with a nod.

After the comm.'s shut off Alexis looked at Admiral Cutman. "Sir?" she began as she twisted her fingers together nervously. He raised an eyebrow to show he was listening. "May I go down too? Spartan-511 may need me."

He smirked and chuckled at her innocent request. "Deja can take the ships controls for now." he said. "Wake the Team and begin preparations."

She beamed with happiness. "Yes sir!" she saluted and vanished, causing the Admiral to chuckle.

* * *

**Jeha: *hanging upside down trying to shoot a bird***

**M-Angel: Now what are you doing?**

**Jeha: I made a trap to capture that bird, but I fell into it. So now I'm upside down shooting a bird. *shoots several more times till he dropped it and couldn't reach it***

**M-Angel: Why?**

**Jeha: Cause I'm bored.**

**M-Angel: No, I mean why shoot a bird, why not an easy target, like an ant.**

**Jeha: *thinks* okay. *finally grabs the pistol and aims it at her***

**M-Angel: Son of a-! *runs away ducking bullets***


	10. Chapter 10

**M-Angel: Konnichicha Jeha: ? *looks confused* Why are you speaking Japanese? **

**M-Angel: *smiles* watashi-wa tomodachi **

**Jeha: *Backs away from Angel* Are you okay? **

**M-Angel: Hai **

**Jeha: Oookaaay...while I fix Angel read this chapter. **

**M-Angel: Anatawa! *runs from Jeha***

* * *

_Chapter 10: Mysteries _

* * *

I looked out of the back end of the Pelican Drop Ship, our Warthog; with a machine gun turret; was hanging out of it, ready to be used. I smiled at a memory that had happened only five minutes ago with Tanner. She had begged to go with Jeha and James, so that he didn't have to ride with my crazy driving. Lucky for him Joshua didn't like my driving either, so he'd be driving. In the second drop ship was James, Jeha, and the Colonel who were headed west, while we were going east.

As the Pelican came in for a soft landing and dropped the warthog, we were joined by the 331st ODST Platoon; all of them were from _The Tribute_. Everybody was loading into their own Warthog, some with gun turrets, some with rocket launchers, and others were passenger vehicles with supplies mounting in them. I heard0Tanner curse when he saw a man approaching us. He was dressed in an ONI General's outfit. My group and I saluted him. "At ease." he said. "Who's the Lieutenant Commander?" he asked

"I am." I answered as I stepped forward.

"You're driving, Fhajah Parker." he said pointing to a vehicle with a young man in it. His hair was messy and he looked tired. The backseat was filled with supplied that were in huge boxes that were stacked on top of each other. "I'm taking your group and we're going to set up a perimeter around Alpha Facility. Once we hear from Colonel Malone at Beta facility and Sergeant Major Cutter at Omega Facility, we begin syncing the AI's together and find out what this dam n ring is and it's here. Got it?"

"Yes Sir!" I shouted as I saluted him. He nodded and began ordering everybody else about, while I took the ONI guy to Alpha Facility with only 50 men under my command; the general took the rest to begin setting up a surveillance perimeter around the new base. I got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

The man turned to me. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Zero-" I began

"Not your service number." he said cutting me off. "I use to be a Spartan but didn't make it through the augmentations."

"Silver." I said with a smile, though he couldn't see it through my visor.

"Hmm..." he said "Like being a Lieutenant Commander?"

"Yes." I said while driving.

It didn't take long for us to reach Alpha Facility. The terrain was quite smooth and when we came to the facility I couldn't help but be in awe. It was absolutely huge! Maybe close to the size of five Marathon-class Battle Cruisers. I was glad I had my helmet on and nobody could see my shocked expression. It looked like something the Precursors would build except it was a glassy white color and not the rustic orange-ish yellow color the Precursors used. As we drove over the energy bridge I couldn't help the sense of dread that I was getting in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

_Jeha's POV - Beta Facility_

* * *

I got into the gauss warthog with Josh in the passenger seat and a ODST on the turret. The Admiral was so kind enough to let me pick what soldiers come with me. I picked Cpl. Mendoza, Pvt. Brian, Pvt. Hawk, and ODST's Cpl. Eric, Sgt. Frank, and Pvt. Henry. Most of them got into a passenger warthog while Frank got into the turret.

"Alright team here's the situation. There is a strange structure up ahead, and the Admiral wants us to investigate it for any Intel on this ring world." I said through the radio. "Stay on this channel and report anything mysterious. This structure is huge so we might have to split into groups."

"Yes sir." Said the marines.

"This is strange. This planet is habitable to life, but besides the agriculture, there are no animals on this planet." Alexis said, as we drove through the swamp. It was strange, this planet can be habitable by animals, yet there is none on this planet. We ignored that thought and pressed forward.

We went through the mud, spraying it behind us with the wheels of our vehicles, and finally come up to the mysterious structure. Its architecture was nothing we ever seen. This wasn't anything familiar to human eyes. It was definitely unnatural, someone had to build it. We stopped at the entrance of it and got out.

"Sergeant, you and your men stay here. Mendoza and Brian come with me." I ordered reloading my shotgun.

"Sir." Sgt. Frank

"And we will be in close quarters so grab your Assault rifles and Shotguns." They nodded and grabbed their weapons.

We slowly entered the quiet and lighted building. There were several doors going in different directions.

"Alexis?" I asked.

"Scanning… The door in front of you is the only door accessible with my hacking skills. Who ever made this, were more skilled and advanced than the Covenant and UNSC." The door opened slowly as I gestured Mendoza to get in. This structure blocked our scanners, so we don't know if anyone was inside.

What we saw in there got all our adrenaline pumping.

Blood splatters were all over the walls. Even on the ceiling. Covenant blood was everywhere with a bunch of bodies everywhere. We kept our guard up as we walked in.

"Admiral, we found something! The Covenant was on this planet! Admiral?" I yelled in the radio. "Alexis?"

"This structure is blocking any communication to the outside of the structure." She stated sounding a bit worried at what she was seeing.

I sighed with some sweat dripping down my hair. "Guys we're going back so we can radio for back up." I said. They agreed and we headed back to the Warthogs. We jumped over some Covenant crate and went through the door. We jumped into the Warthogs and started the engines. "Everyone get inside!" We started bolting away from the building. I started to talk on the radio. "Admiral, this is Lieutenant Jeha! The Covenant were here, I repeat the Covenant were on this planet! Respond?"

"This is Admiral Cutman. We confirm your report and are sending you a Pelican to evacuate you guys." He responded.

"This is Commander Fhajah to Jeha-511. Respond?" Another voice came on.

"I hear you Commander." I said.

"I need you two to deliver Alexis to us, Mo Ying has gone missing and we need an AI to crack open this door." Fhajah said over the radio. I looked at the Pelican that landed on our left.

I sighed. "Rodger that, Spartans out." I ended the call and looked at Josh then at the Marines. "All you guys get on the Pelican for EVAC. We will continue the mission."

"Sir. Yes Sir." They said in unison and loaded the passenger warthog. They all piled in as took a seat into the aircraft. I watched them leave back to the _Heart of Bear_.

"Alright Alexis, set up a NAV point to our visors and stay switch our channels to Fhajah's channel."

"Affirmative." She exclaimed. I wanted to forget the sight we saw. Those dead bodies were everywhere, and it wasn't friendly fire. Something was on this planet and we have to be prepared for it.

* * *

_45 minutes earlier-Normal POV_

Sergeant Major Cutter walked through the mud and grim of the swampy area that was Omega Facility. He looked at the entrance of the facility and walked up to the soon-to-be opened sliding door. He looked at the ONI technician-Bret; he believed his name to be. "Well, will it open?" he asked.

"Yes sir, just overriding the security system." he said. A few minutes later after typing more information into hi data pad, the door opened. "There sir." the technician moved away.

"Thanks Bret." he said as he walked into the facility. The dull greenish lights gave off an eerie vibe as they made their way to the control room. Sergeant Cutter put the smart AI Mo Ying into a holo-pedestal that was outside the control room. Her avatar popped up showing her wearing a red and black samurai warrior dress, with a katana on her hip and chopsticks and a Sakura flower in her braided black hair. She smiled. "Konnichicha Sergeant Major." she said, causing her green eyes to sparkle with excitement.

"Konnichicha Mo Ying." he replied. "Think you can bypass the security system Shanka?"

Mo Ying blushed at the pet name he had for her. "Hai Sergeant Major." she then vanished in a whirl of red and black light. James chuckled. He always loved having fun with Mo Ying, she just brought a brighter light to things. She then reappeared in a flash. "Watashi-was dekimashita." she said.

The Sergeant looked at her a bit confused. "Uhh...I only know small bits of Japanese." he said blushing this time.

Mo Ying giggled. "I said I am done." she said in her angelic voice.

He nodded. "Arigato." he said and with that the team of 15 ONI specialists and 30 soldiers walked inside. Several hours later a call was heard on The _Tribute_ that sent chills down Rear Admiral Parker's spine.

* * *

_**"Gomen nasi Admiral Parker...*static...Anatwa! *animalistic sounds and blood curdling screams in background* IIIiiieee! Anatawa! Anatawa! Anatawa! *screams and gunshots sound in the background* BAKEMONOS! BAKEMONOS! BAKEMONOS! *static* Kaijus! BAKEMONOS! *sounds of Mo Ying crying* Anatawa."**_ _**ending said in a whisper.**_

**Jeha: *tackles M-Angel to the ground.***

**M-Angel: Anatawa!**

**Jeha: *Punches her in the face***

**M-Angel: *sparks fly out of her head***

**Jeha: WTF *backs up and grabs his pistol and shot her in the face several times.***

**M-Angel: Jeha! What are you doing to my robot?**

**Jeha: Robot? Where the hell are you available to afford a robot? AND WHY JAPANESE?**

**M-Angel: From our story profits! We get profits from people who want the chapters early. (Not true btw.) And I needed her to teach me Japanese.**

**Jeha: …Give me the damn money!**

**M-Angel: NEVER! *Both rolled around wrestling for the money case***

* * *

_**Japanese words to English**_

_**Konnichicha - Hello**_

_**Hai - Yes**_

_**Iie - No**_

_**Arigato - Thank you very much**_

_**Gomen Nasi - Very sorry**_

_**Shenka - My Love**_

_**Eyeko - Love**_

_**Anatawa - Help Me!**_

_**Dekimashita - Done**_

_**Yoku Dekimashita - Well Done**_

_**Watashi-wa - I am *used by women only in Japanese culture* (new paragraph) Tomodachi - Friend (new paragraph) Kaiji - Strange creature (new paragraph) Anata wa dare desu ka - Who are you?**_

_**Anata wa doko de suka - Where are you?**_

_**Bakemono - Monster!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**M-Angel: *is eating a subway sub* **

**Jeha: *looks at Angel's food lovingly* **

**M-Angel: *gets nervous* **

**Jeha: *smiles at Angel* **

**M-Angel: *hands Jeha the other half of sub* Don't say I never gave you anything. **

**Jeha: *takes bite* mm-hmm-mmm M-Angel: Read, while we eat. **

* * *

_Chapter 11: Visions & Nightmares _

* * *

I looked up into the night sky. Above us was the arch of this strange ring world. Several hours ago we had come to the Alpha Facility. Fhajah had gotten into parts of the facility, but seemed locked out of other sections and when he had gone to pull out his AI Mo Ying he had cursed up a storm. Apparently Sergeant Major Cutter had "sticky" finger and had "borrowed" the smart AI for Omega Facility. It was currently 2010 hours, which meant Jeha would be arriving soon with "his" AI Alexis who would help us here and Joshua would then take Jeha's place at Beta Facility.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and turned to see Joshua smiling at me with his helmet off and began tapping my helmet with his gloved finger. "Take it off." he said. I shook my head. "Nobody is around, besides I need to see an Angel tonight." I blushed.

"I'm no Angel." I said. I felt him pull my helmet off.

"Well if you aren't, then I hope Angels are as beautiful as you in heaven." he leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"Joshua," I sighed. "No, you're my best friend and that's all."

He sighed with disappointment. "Okay." he said, "but if you change your mind..." he wiggled his eyebrows."You know where to find me." I giggled.

* * *

_Jeha's POV_

I sighed as I sat down leaning against a nearby tree. I took my helmet off and placed it next to me. My mind couldn't stop thinking about that room. All that blood, the bodies, every little detail about that room I remembered as if it was right in front of me.

I just shook my head trying to forget when I heard I something. I looked behind me and got up. I grabbed my magnum and slowly approached the shadowy figure.

I quickly got behind a tree and looked to see who it was. It was Silver! The person I was looking at was wearing Silver's armor, but her helmet was off. All I could see was her long unnatural silver hair. I wanted to get a closer until I stepped on a stick.

Shit. "Who's there?" Silver asked as I heard her put on her helmet.

I took a deep breath. "Hey Silver, thought I'd check on you." I was nervous as hell.

"Oh." She looked down for a bit. "I'm fine." She sounded troubled.

"Don't lie to me Silver, I can tell when someone lies." I said walking toward her. She backed up a bit so I stopped. "Is it about the nightmare?" She looked down again.

"It was no nightmare." She said as she sat back down.

I sat next to her and grabbed her arms. "Look at me." She refused. "Look at me!" My tone got louder and more demanding. She looked at me through her visor. "Whatever happened in that dream, whatever scared you, isn't going to hurt you. I swear on it." I said with a hopeful reassuring smile. She looked down then looked back up.

"I'm okay now. Thank you." She said in a kind voice.

"No problem at all." I said again as I walked away.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Admiral Cutman sat with his hands in his face. He had just gotten done listening, after translated by Ardadia, to the distress signal sent from Mo Ying. He felt sick. Whatever had attacked Omega Facility was still there and there were four survivors. Sergeant Major Cutter, Private Luke the Medical Officer, Lieutenant Janet Farlow, and General Christopher Jemski; though Farlow and Jemski were said to be in critical condition. Mo Ying was sending them information ever thirty minutes.

Noble Team was gearing up to go to Omega Facility. He and Rear Admiral Parker hadn't decided whether or not to get a hold of the Spartans already at the other facilities and tell 'em to group at Omega Facility or not. _We'll just see if Noble can handle this first._ he thought.

_Silver's POV_

_It was raining hard as I ran through the muck of the swamp. In front of me were my comrades. We were making our way to the Pelican EVAC site. Behind me I heard the screams and roars of the undead monsters. As I ran faster to catch up, the farther everybody seemed to get. That was when I slipped in the mud. Their tentacles reached out to grab me. I raised my loaded shotgun and shot as many as I could. As I ran out of bullets I let out a scream as I was swarmed by the monsters. I could feel the pain as their tentacles burrowed into my skin and as I let out my last scream I heard a deep voice say. "I am a testament to the sins of you and your father's sins." and then nothingness._

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I couldn't stop screaming. I could still feel the pain, even if I knew I was in my tent, even though I knew I was safe in bed and wasn't in my armor but pajama's. The dream...nightmare...vision was too much for me. I screamed again.

* * *

_Jeha's POV_

_I was surrounded by darkness. Just floating around staring blankly. Suddenly, I was grabbed gently by a giant figure. It held me as I stood up and looked at it._

"_Are you worthy?" I heard a voice that was a combination of man and women. "Are you worthy?" it said again._

_It dropped me and I fell into a black liquid pool. I opened my eyes to find myself tangled in a tentacle and I giant creature looked at me. I struggled to get out but it's grip got tighter. It's skin was a tan-ish color and it was breathing heavily._

"_I am the testament of your sins. All will fall and will be forgotten."_

* * *

I woke up hearing a scream. I got up with my sleeveless white T-shirt on and some blue jeans. I grabbed the pistol and headed toward the tent. I ran inside seeing Silver crying in the corner. She had ocean blue eyes that were covered in tears. Her hair was just below her chin.

"Silver? Are you okay?" I asked dropping my pistol.

"Get them off. The pain it hurts. I don't want to die." She whispered as I grabbed her and pulled her on her feet.

"What! What happened?" I asked almost begging her to tell me. She looked at me with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"It wasn't a dream, it was real. I felt the pain all over my body." She said as she cried into my shoulder. I held her grooming her hair with my hand.

"Everything is okay I'm here, there is nothing to worry about." I had to admit, she could be on to something.

The next thing she said really scared me. "He is the testament of our sins." I kept trying to calm her down when I noticed something. Her ear was pointed not rounded.

I gasped and backed away. Her expression looked hurt when she saw my expression. "You're not human." I said. Her eyes widened and touched her ear that was completely exposed.

"Please don't tell anyone. Don't be mad." She started to cry more. In all my life I never felt so confused. She wasn't a real Spartan, not a real human, and never existed in this world. Yet she cared for us, she was my friend, and she saved my life.

I sat next to her and put an arm around her. "I'm sorry." I whispered. She looked at me and the tears stopped coming. "I don't care if you're not who you say you are. You saved my life and you are my friend, I owe you my life." She looked blankly in front of her as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Are you going to keep it a secret?" She asked as I dried her tears.

"If only you won't scare me like that again." I responded with a heartwarming smile. "Go back to bed okay?" She nodded as I left the tent.

As I walked toward my tent I saw Joshua right there. "Hello Jeha." He said in a malignant tone.

"Ummm...hi. Sorry about walking you up. Silver just had a nightmare." I exclaimed trying to ignore everything about those dreams.

"Stay away from her, she doesn't need your help." He stated stepping closer to me.

"What are you talking about? She's my friend and I care about her." I almost yelled back.

"I'm just warning you." He said walking back to his tent.

I ignored him; he was just being an ass. I slowly went into my tent and went back to sleep hoping nothing else would go wrong.

* * *

**M-Angel: We will, we will, ROCK YOU!**

**Jeha: Queens...**

**M-Angel: Err...was I singing out loud? **

**Jeha: Yeah... **

**M-Angel: *blushes and hides face in pillows***


	12. Chapter 12

**Jeha: Wow we almost have 100 reviews.**

**M-Angel: It's doing better than the other story.**

**Jeha: Probably because of halo fans. I want a monkey.**

**M-Angel: ?**

**Jeha: …just read damnit.**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Craz_-

**Jeha: I FOUND A PENNY.**

**M-Angel: JEHA!**

**Jeha: *tilts head* thorry.**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Crazies_

* * *

The Pelican's engines roared as Noble Team were prepping there weapon. An hour ago, the Admiral ordered them to do some recon on the Omega Facility, find Colonel's squad, and retrieve AI Mo Ying.

Emile reloaded his shotgun knowing he will need it. Kat had an assault rifle with a silenced magnum. While Six also had a Shotgun with a DMR.

"Admiral, any Intel on the creatures that attacked the squad?" Kat asked through her comm.'s, putting on her silver visor helmet.

"Negative, Noble two. Mo Ying has been sending information about their current state, but she has no file on what attacked them." Admiral Cutman responded trying to think more about the situation.

They could hear the rain bombarding the Pelican, hearing each drop hitting the armored vehicle. The swampy area was more gruesome then others on Harvest, Earth, Reach and other colonies. They got out seeing only mud, plants and trees. Their boots were sucked into the deep mud and made it difficult for them to get out.

"This is just perfect." Emile said sarcastically, trying to get out of the mud so he can move better.

As they continued on through the forest, hearing Emile complain some more, they reached the Omega facility. Warthogs were parked outside with no sign of the troopers. They slowly walked in through the entrance of the facility. They walked in another room seeing bullet holes and blood.

Kat examined the area noticing some green liquid on the ground. She stopped as soon as more liquid dripped from the roof. "This green stuff is definitely blood, but not from any species we know." She quickly takes a sample of the blood and started to roam more.

Six walked into a room. Seeing marine bodies everywhere, except some looked…different. He walked in slowly till he saw a body move, it was a marine.

"Hey, you alright." He asked the marine. He was seriously wounded, his mouth full of blood and several scratches all around.

"Spartan…glad to see you." He had hard time breathing. "Some creatures attacked us, we got separated. I don't think they... it sounded bad on the comm.'s.

"Alright soldier. We'll get you out of here." Six quickly asked the rest of noble team to get into this room. As he did, he tried to pick up the marine, but he refused.

"I'm done, if you move me I will die." He said as he reached into his helmet and took out a chip. They use these to record battles for some Intel, like new enemies, vehicles, or used for surveillance.

"You got to get it to the Admiral." He said as his breathe left his body and his head faced down.

Kat and Emile came in quickly, but were too late. Kat went to the strange looking bodies and started taking samples. Emile just walked around examining the place.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked, poking some of the bodies.

Six looked at the green recording chip he got from the Marine. "Kat, play the video please full screen and volume."

"Affirmative." She responded putting the chip in her Data pad.

_Playing video._

_Loading…_

_Playing video._

The video started, but the beginning was cut off for some reason.

_-et going move, move, move!_

_Lock that door! Everyone get in defensive positions!_

They could see them locking the door they best they can. All of them backed up weapons at the ready. They watched the door waiting for the creatures to attack.

_RAHHHHEGAHHHH_

_Shit, what was that?_

_It came from the roof!_

_Look out!_

Small creatures fell on top of them with a couple of what looked like marines and elites. They were covered in fungus or something. Flesh maybe?

The marines were being eaten by the small creatures and possessed them. Their flesh came off and was replaced with the strange skin. Their bones were rearranged as they screamed in terror and agony. They sudden screamed to roars, with green blood coming out of their mouths.

_Shit_.

The camera showed the marine running away until he was shot several times and fell. He was lying against the wall as the creatures ignored him and chased after the Colonel and another trooper.

_End of Recording._

_Replay?_

Kat seemed horrified, Emile wasn't really surprised, and Six was shocked.

"Zombies? We're fight fucking zombies?" Emile yelled almost sounding insane. "And you know what's perfect, they know how to fucking shoot a gun!" He kicked one of the zombie bodies.

"These creatures can not only control the living, but reanimate the dead." Kat said softly.

"We need to find the Colonel and any other survivors." Six said. "Kat go back to the Warthogs and send a message to command on what we found." She nodded and ran out of the room. Emile and Six began further passing by various bodies and not bothering to look at them. The room was like a pool of blood. You can probably see the sweat through their visors.

* * *

After searching for 15 minutes, facing no resistance what so ever, they finally stumbled upon a locked door with someone's dog tags.

"Kat, get up here we have a lo-" He stopped when he saw Emile shoot it, and surprisingly malfunctioned. They should have done that before.

"What was that Six? Please respond?" Kat asked still trying to get a signal to command.

"Never mind." He said seeing Emile smirk through his visor. They slowly walked into the room seeing only darkness. They turned on their night vision, when suddenly the Colonel and Pvt. Luke came out of nowhere and tried to hit them with their guns. They quickly blocked it trying to overpower them.

"Stand down marines!" They said, as the two soldiers stopped struggling and backed off.

"Finally rescue." Luke said holding a wound over his stomach.

"Luke been hit pretty bad and all our men went undead as soon as we reached the third room. We barely got away. I'm hoping you got EVAC?"

Suddenly Kat ran in now finally catching up. "Got the word to the Admiral, he wants us to abort the mission of the Omega Facility."

"Alri-" suddenly creatures came out of nowhere and cut Luke off.

"Have a plan?" Emile asked.

"EVAC birds are on their way, we can wait until they send help, but for now we got to get to the warthogs!" Six ordered as they started to sprint away. The creatures came from all directions and they tried to shoot them away to clear a path.

The creatures exploded from the impacts of the bullets, and Noble and the Marines started to head to the exit before the creatures caught up with them. The quickly got behind the warthogs manning the turret.

"Hold them off till EVAC arrives!" Six yelled. As a horde of creatures started to exit the structure.

* * *

**Jeha: Sorry guys for the wait.**

**M-Angel: It's okay. We all know that your stupid.**

**Jeha511: Thank you... What you want me to be mad guys? I am stupid. FACT**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jeha: YAY we made it too 100 reviews! *begins to party* **

**M-Angel: *hands him a margarita* **

**Jeha: *drinks it without looking see what it was* **

**M-Angel: *shakes head* This chapter may or may not be humorous...lol! **

* * *

_Chapter 13: The Flood_

* * *

"I repeat, Colonel Malone, Omega Facility is under attack!" Jeha looked at me while I tried again to get a hold of the crazy ass Colonel. I then felt Jeha touch my shoulder.

"The radios must be down." he said, behind him I noticed Joshua scowled at him.

"Well," I began, "We have Spartans in desperate need of our help." I paused. "We're unable to raise General Gibbs, Colonel Malone, Colonel Farlow, or James - 05. That leaves me, Lieutenant Commander Fhajah, and Lieutenant Jeha as the CO's of this operation." I turned to Joshua, "You and 15 marines stay here with Fhajah and get the information and then leave for _The Tribute._" he nodded.

I turned to Jeha and a twist in my gut appeared and I knew something bad would happen if we separated. "You're with me." I then turned to the rest of the sixty some soldiers waiting for orders. I saw a sergeant standing nearby. I walked up to him. "Chose twenty-five of your best men, and then load the drop pelicans with the hogs, mongoose's, and lots of ammunition and weapons." I paused. "Shotguns...lots of shotguns and ammunitions." He nodded and everybody began running to do their jobs and within minutes the Pelican Drop Ship took off with twenty-six ODST soldiers, five medical personal, and two Spartans.

* * *

_Jeha's POV_

I grabbed the shotgun a Marine gladly gave to me. I nodded and grabbed it by the barrel as we lifted off the ground.

"Silver, why shotguns? The building were going to be at has large rooms so we won't be able to get close to any contact!" I yelled over the noise of the Pelican's engine. The door finally closed so we can talk softer.

"Trust me, we're going to need them." She said as she grabbed some ammunition. I nodded since her instincts were usually right.

I reloaded my empty shotgun and cocked it. For a backup I got my trusty one shot headshot magnum. I knew that I'm going to have to use it sooner or later. We were dropped off about 200 meters away from the facility so we don't get identified by whatever attacked Noble. I jumped onto the mongoose with Silver in a passenger seat of a warthog.

"Mind for a race?" I asked as an ODST jumped onto the Mongoose with me.

"Were on a mission!" She yelled.

"I don't know about you, but I'll take it." Said the ODST in the driver seat. All the other men on the warthog cheered for that challenge. Silver put her head back in defeat. Then she looked at me.

"GO!" She yelled as her Warthog got a lead. The mud from the tires barely hit me and the soldier as we gained up on them.

"Slowing down Amigos?" Said the Mexican soldier behind me to the ones in the Warthog.

"Fuck you Mendoza?" Said an ODST in the Warthog as most of us laughed. We noticed the other Warthogs and Mongoose's finally caught up and now we are grouped.

We all hit a ramp as we all cheered in the air. Even though we had no idea what was about to happen.

After a while we finale reached the Facility seeing Warthogs parked outside

"Mendoza you cheater, you had a Spartan driving for you!" Said the ODST. Mendoza laughed at him.

"All is fair in love and war!" He replied still laughing his ass off.

Silver walked up to me with her gun on her shoulders. "You know we would've had you if our tires didn't slow down in the mud."

"Whatever." We both laughed as we walked toward the structure. Warthogs were blown up or were damaged. One was still on fire giving out smoke to the air. It was good and bad at the same time. It's true that there was an attack, but the good thing is that we have warmth since the place is at a low temperature. I crouched to look at the mud, looking at bullet marks and footsteps. "They ran out of the Facility and took a defensive position at the warthogs. Then creatures came from behind and they ran back into the structure." I noticed some weird goop on the ground. Blood is what I thought, it's obvious what attacked them had different blood. Silver seemed to be day dreaming. "You okay?"

She suddenly looked up. "Y-yeah, just was distracted that's all." She replied. I knew she was lying, but I had to ignore it a keep on the mission.

"Alright men, lock and load we're going in." I said as we slowly walked in guns pointed. "Shoot anything that's not human, we're not taking any chances here." I commanded as every on aimed at the first door. It was locked so we put a hack system on it. The ODST hit some buttons and the door opened.

We saw blood everywhere, just like the room I went in at Beta Facility. There was no bodies.

"Sir, where are the bodies?" Asked and ODST watching the left side of the room with his gun.

"No idea." I answered as I slowly walked to what appeared to be a giant elevator. Everyone piled in as I hit the button. We slowly went not up, but down. "Guess our Intel was wrong, the facility is underground." We finally reached the bottom finding a door open right in front.

I signaled some troops to move in as everyone got their guns ready.

"Clear, move up." The ODST said over the short ranged radio. We found another locked door.

"Locked, you know what to do." Silver said to an ODST.

_I am the father of your destruction. Your failure is inevitable._ A deep loud voice rang in my head, causing me to hold my head in my hand.

"You okay?" Silver asked as the ODST finally opened the door.

"You mean you didn't h-." I stopped. "Never mind, I'm fine." She gave me a worried looked before everyone went inside. I saw more blood and a decapitated body against the wall. I looked and took off the dog tags. _Pvt. Luke_. His blood was spilled everywhere, seeing the bone and flesh from his neck.

"Damn." Said an ODST behind me. Silver wasn't even looking at the body, at least she's trying.

I saw something in the long hallway. They were bodies, but when I looked at them, they were mutated human and covenant bodies. "What the-?" Suddenly something moved and I immediately aimed at it was all the ODST's drew their attention over toward me. I finally realized that it was Sergeant Cutter. "Sergeant?" I asked.

He moved and gave a weak smile. "Get the hell out of my face, your breathe stinks." He joked. He made a painful laugh and put his head back. His skin tissue was penetrated and was losing a lot of blood. Medical personnel came up and started to treat his wounds.

"How bad?" Silver asked, with a concerned tone in her voice.

"It's bad, but nothing some bio-foam won't help with. However, the foam will only take care of the bleeding and we're not sure if anything else happened to his body or bone structure." One of the medical officers replied.

"I'm fine you dirtbag." He got up still looking a bit in pain.

"He'll be fine." I said as I checked my motion tracker.

After finishing Cutter's wounds kept walking toward the distress beacon we picked up from Noble Team.

* * *

_An hour earlier- Normal POV_

Malone looked out the cockpit of the UH-144 Falcon which had Spartan James -05 at the MG460 AGL. He had around forty marines and sixteen ODST's riding in five Falcons and three Pelicans. They had gotten a call from _Morning Always Comes_, that Lieutenant-511 had found hundreds of dead covenant bodies. He looked at the controls and pressed for the landing gears and landed on the roof of the Beta Facility and with his soldiers entered the compound.

"Remember boys," he began as they entered the elevator. "There are Covies down here. Make sure to kill all those split-faced motherfuckers!"

"YES SIR!" They all yelled in unison, as the elevator took them to the last floor. A smell of rotting flesh perforated through the air into their noses. Opening the facility wasn't necessary, being that the doors were blown to pieces by several plasma grenades.

As they entered the facility they saw an Elite dangling by his entrails. His purple life blood dripping beneath him with the Covenant words written in the florescent blue blood of a grunt, "Death to those who do not understand the dangers of the parasite."

"Sir?" asked a marine soldier.

"Damn, looks like the Spartan-511 was right, something killed them," he looked at a grunt had his insides turned out. "But what?" This left everybody on edge. As they went through the facility they found hundreds of dead covenant species.

When they got to a control room they found two dead Covenant Prophets who looked worse than their dead army. "Okay, what the Fuck happened here!" he exclaimed. Everything was dead. Blood on the walls and the eerie green lighting and echoing of who knows what, made a person believe in specters.

Suddenly there was a scream from behind the group. Turning, everybody spotted an unknown creature holding a marine private by his neck. Next thing everybody watched as the creature spoke. _**"I am a testament to your sins." **_Its deep dark and distorted voice sent chills down the backs of even the most experienced soldier.

"Shit, open fire!" the entire Marine platoon tried to shoot at the unknown shadowy figure. The creature didn't move or roar pain. In response it flung the Private at a pair of marines who dropped their guns and fell from the blow. Little creatures started to crawl toward them jumping at them. They saw a Marine scream as his skin fell off and little blobs popped out while his blood squirted everywhere. His neck broke and his head was tilted and he was now he went silent. The marine turned and charged at what was his comrades.

The marines shot his limbs off even his head, as it gave out a roar and fell onto the ground. The giant beast took a tentacle and whipped several marines down to the ground. Them before a marine could get up, the tentacle stabbed right through him and was thrown across the room. His blood spilled through the air as seeing some of his organs fall out.

The small creatures started to crawl closer and closer, as they backed away from them. The creatures popped from the pressure of the bullets, but several more took each ones place. Several ODSTs cried as the small tentacles of the creatures started to dig through their armor and went into their bodies, rearranging boned and replacing skin. Soon Covenant bodies were taken over and started picking up weapons and fired upon them.

"Sir we're losing men and ground!" yelled a marine, as they got close to an immeasurable trench. James noticed a button next in front of it.

"Soldier hit that button!" He yelled as he knocked off the small creatures to kill him. The soldier pressed his hand against it and a force fielded bridge turned on. "Everyone fall back!"

The soldiers ran to the other side tossing grenades behind them. The zombie like creatures followed with their entrails being dragged with them. The James kept shooting dodging bullets and plasma from the mutants as the troops ran toward the other side. He then hit the switch turning off the bridge. The creatures aboard roared as they fell to certain death.

Before they could go around the giant creature stopped them. _**"The creatures aren't aware of our intensions here. We must move hastily to the forerunner's key of our cleansing."**_ He said as they disappeared without a trace.

* * *

_Present time. Silver's POV_

_Status: Noble team found. Currently in battle._

As we looked at the door. The banging began to get louder. We knew the end was soon. We were out of weapons and ammunition. That was when we heard a banging on the roof, followed by a machine gun going off. Looking up we saw a hole appear followed by Colonel Malone face as he peered in at us. "Do I always have to save you shit faced Spartans?" he asked as he helped us out. I helped Sergeant Cutter out of the hole on the roof and then Colonel Farlow. Noble Team came next. We then finally got out of the facility and started to drive for EVAC.

As we drove through the swamp of Omega in our Warthogs with the survivors, I began to trail behind to make sure everybody escape when suddenly we were ambushed. A rocket hit the back of our vehicle causing it to flip over a couple times falling apart. When I opened my eyes I saw Jeha picking glass off his hands and helped me up. We grabbed our guns and took positions.

"Marines get to the EVAC we'll try to draw their attention!" yelled Sgt. Cutter with Colonel Malone and Noble team with them.

"Rodger that! We're going at full speed!" responded a random Marine, hearing them drive in the back ground.

Me and Jeha started to sprint to our friends defensive position, shooting at armed mutants. A giant glob creature jumped out of nowhere and blew up near Jeha. Jeha was launched into the air and rolled in a puddle of mud. I quickly caught up to him and helped him up.

"This is Jeha," he said over the radio. "Silver and I are heading toward you on foot! Give us covering fire in the South East!"

"Affirmative!" Jun yelled back, sniping down enemies that were gaining on us.

Right before we made it, another rocket blew up the remaining Warthogs giving us no defensive support. The Zombies came closer and attacked us from almost everywhere. We backed up until we hit a muddy wall that we were unable to climb.

Suddenly when I looked back, what looked like a mutated hunter hit me against the wall.

"Silver!" Jeha yelled, shooting at the behemoth. It turned angrily and rammed him into the mud. Then he grabbed him and flanged him to the wall.

As the creature went to hit me once more, I knew this was it. I would die without the knowledge of loving somebody else and with the knowledge that I had failed my mission. But suddenly a bright light enveloped me and the others. Then vanished to the unknown...

* * *

**M-Angel: Well, I hoped you liked this one.**

**Jeha: EEEEEEEEEh, Angel, WAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUP! *Jeha came up to her looking a little wobbly***

**M-Angel: ARE YOU DRUNK?**

**Jeha: Nooooo. It would take about 6 bottles to get me drunk. But I only had…..17.**

**M-Angel: You shitting me!**

**Jeha:*puts an arm around her* Yo-you know, you can be a great model… I can imagine people getting major hard-ons fr-from…you *falls on the floor blacked out***

**M-Angel: *looked at the readers* You didn't see any of this!**


	14. Chapter 14

**M-Angel: I love the reviews...*hugs reviewers* **

**Jeha: *grabs a crowbar and pries Angel off of reviewers* They can't review if you're hugging them. **

**M-Angel: *pouts* **

**Jeha: *groans* You don't play nice... **

**M-Angel: *laughs* Duh, I'm a woman, we never play nice. **

* * *

_**AN: This new character comes from reviewer Billy who came up with this characters name and discription...ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Chapter 14: Installation 07_

When the bright light vanished we were in a room of sorts with blinking lights everywhere. Flying around were strange little machines. I watched at Sergeant Cutter approached one of the consoles and looked at it for a moment before pulling out an AI chip. Mo Ying. I thought. He put it against the console A samurai female warrior appeared. Her avatar was six feet tall. She looked down at the sergeant. "Konnichiwa Sergeant Cutter." she said.

"Konnichiwa Shenka." he replied. "Think you can find out where we are now and how we got here.

"Iie." she said as shook her head.

"Why?" he asked.

That was when I heard a light humming noise coming from behind us. Looking around I gasped and brought up my gun. Everybody turned around to see what had my attention.

"Eek!" Mo Ying screamed as she disappeared back into her chip. There hovering in the air was the small orb with a glowing "eye" that was from my vision. So much of my vision is coming true. I thought as I muffled a whimper from escaping my lips. My eyes darted to Jeha. Is he going to die? I questioned myself.

"Greetings Reclaimers!" it said in a Latino like voice as it came to eye level with us all. "My name is Destiny Biasd. I am of the Bias AI Generation that was made by the Great Forerunners. I am currently 125,500 years into my life cycle. I have 25,652 years before I will fall into the rampage stage, after which I will de-activate and purity my core and then reactivate due to the reanimated protocol, which will erase my files and reboot my programming."

"Did anybody get what the overgrown light bulb had just said?" Colonel Farlow asked?

Colonel Malone scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah," he began in an uncertain voice. "What he said."

Jeha nodded. "Sort of sir." he said. "She's an AI component that was made by a species known as the Forerunners," he paused, "whoever they are, sir."

"Ah." both Colonels said as Colonel Malone popped another cigar into his mouth.

"Then you know where we are?" Kat asked with a hopeful smile.

Destiny Bias cocked its eye. "Why, you are on Installation zero seven of the Halo Rings." she said.

"Installation Zero Seven?" Six asked thoughtfully.

"You mean there are six other rings like this one!" Sergeant Cutter yelled.

"Not anymore." she said. "There were seven originally, but one has been unfortunately destroyed by another Reclaimer life yourselves." she paused. "This happened several days ago." she looked. "He destroyed Installation Zero Four when a flood outbreak occurred when the Meddlers came to the ring. Unfortunately it seems that Installation Zero Seven is going to suffer the same fate." she then paused when she stopped hovering in front of me. "Hmm...You seem different Reclaimer. Why?"

"Just am." I said.

"Acknowledged." she replied. "The Installation must be evacuated and then I'll overload its core and it will suffer a misfire and destroy itself, but that'll give you 10.9870 minutes to evacuate. So you must go with haste. Protocol shows destruction of ring if it homed a Gravemind." with that it floated off and we vanished once more.

* * *

_Lt. Jeha/Sierra-511_

_Location- Unknown. (Translated to modern English: WHO THE FUCK CARES!)_

As we appeared somewhere in the swampy area of this world, I didn't feel any ground beneath me then when I looked up.

"Shit." I was about a foot off the ground and I landed in the mud. "I hate teleporting!" I yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well I'm going to see if I can get a signal to the Admiral." said the Colonel.

Silver gave me a hand and I gladly took it. She walked over to my shotgun I dropped in the fight previously. She tossed it toward me and I caught it. I put on my helmet and started to walk beside her.

"Alright…Y-…Yes sir." Colonel ended his transmission and came toward me and Silver. "EVAC is still going on, Admiral doesn't want to lose anymore men. He has sent a Pelican 234 meters west."

We nodded and started running toward EVAC, knowing we had little time. James went ahead using a prototype boost used for Spartans. It uses electricity to make brain functions work faster. It's mostly good for running it seemed. We sprinted toward where the EVAC was until we felt a rumble and we almost fell due to our balance. We turned to see giant tentacles coming out of the ground and caused cracks in the Earth. Creatures came out with weapons ready to shoot at their prey.

I quickly pulled out my pistol and shot them as we kept on sprinting. They barfed out green blood, roared in anger, and some dragged intestines and were forced to walk. I notice the red tentacle on each one, and then it hit me. The small creatures that had possessed the bodies had those.

I took aim and shot one where the tentacles were, it roared and went down immediately instead of getting back up. I smiled finally noticing a weakness and started shooting each one at their different weak spots.

I ran out of ammo and tossed my pistol at a leaping Flood Elite, causing it to flip back and land on the ground. Silver and the others were already on the Pelican and I was right behind them. However, a sudden tentacle gripped my ankle and pulled me down. My helmet fell off in the Pelican, as I was dragged back into the forest. I saw James get up and started to shoot the tentacle.

As it loosened its grip on my ankle from the pain, I took my knife and stabbed it. I finally broke free and dodged the tentacle's wails and climbed back into the Pelican.

"James, get in!" Silver yelled. As she opened fire on the insects as did Noble, Josh, and the Marines.

He quickly jumped in and the Pelicans started to lift up into the air, but tentacles whipped around Pelican and kept it in place. The pilot's tried to go faster, but the strength of the attacker was too strong. A tentacle grabbed me again and tried to pull me back down, but Silver grabbed my hand keeping me from being pulled back to the ground.

"We need to get out of here!" Yelled Jun shooting the enemies trying to shoot them with plasma and bullets.

"_**I will not be denied! You will die and parish with us!"**_ roared what Bias mentioned to be a gravemind.

"I'm on it!" James yelled as he jumped and slid down with his hand on the creatures arm. I noticed he had armed grenades on his belt.

"James!" Silver yelled trying her best not to let go. My hair whipped at my face hurting my eyes from the engines and I stared as James went into ashes and flames seeing him explode on the monster. "No!" We saw the tentacles lose grip of our Pelican. We started to leave atmosphere.

The Pelican doors started to close and Silver started pulling me in, but my sight when black seeing a blue plasma came closer and closer and struck me on the side of my head.

"Jeha!" I heard Silver's cry.

_**Are you worthy? Knowing trying to protect your friends only having one sacrifice their life for you?**_

I opened my eyes seeing what looked like my previous dream. A familiar figure stands before me and I knew its gaze was upon me.

"Depends on what I'm supposed to be worthy for." I boldly said after getting the courage to talk to the giant women. She's been asking me this question for a while now, and I needed answers.

"_**Why guarding the key to all universes' tranquility, my dear boy."**_ She replied.

"Where is it?" I replied quickly, with a bit excitement in my mind. Finally a way to keep everything at peace.

"_**She**__** has been with you for quite a while now. **__**She**__** even has a liking to you."**_

"She? You mean Kat? Alexis?" My voice started to get a little impatient. I gasped when I realized who she was talking about. "Silver." I whispered.

She nodded, with my surprised expression that she heard me. _**"I can tell you do to. Don't deny it my young child."**_ Before I could reply I felt myself drifting away knowing I was about to wake up.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly trying to get an answer.

"_**Goddess."**_

* * *

_Normal POV_

_Location- Morning Always Comes_

Admiral Cutman looked up at Alexis. The AI looked quite worried about her Spartan Jeha-511. According to what he had heard she had been with him since near the beginning of the Fall of Reach and this was the first time she had been separated from him. He smiled as she seemed to keep herself busy with all the data she had gotten from the ring world that she had told him was called, _Installation 07_, and that it was built by the _Forerunners_ and that it contained an organic parasite named _The Flood_ on it. She had the proceeded to tell him and Rear Admiral Parker what the Flood was and the war the Forerunners wagged against it for close to three hundred years. That it fed off of sentient life forms. She told how the Forerunners had sacrificed their lives for the other life forms in the galaxy and that the _Humans_ were known as Reclaimers to the Forerunner nation.

She had gone on to shock everybody when she told them that there were 7 Halo Rings in all and that they were controlled by The Ark. The Ark's location was unknown. She said that this was most likely because once The Flood compound together they created what was known as a Gravemind, which was the most powerful form that the Flood could take on. The Gravemind could control anything and manipulate even an AI into giving locations of colonies and even the home world of a species.

He looked back at Alexis who cocked her head at him. "You say this as if it is history," Fhajah said. "It's happening now and we didn't see any of these," he lifts his hands to make the quote gesture. "Forerunners on this Installation Zero Seven."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "I say this in past tense because it all happened over a two hundred million years ago." she paused to let the Admirals take this information in.

"WHAT!" Fhajah yelled in shock.

Alexis smirked at his response. She really didn't like Fhajah, she thought he was a total ass but would never voice that to anybody but Jeha. "The rings fired two hundred million years ago, after the Forerunners had gathered enough sapient DNA to reseed the galaxy. After the firing of the Halo's the entire galaxy was devoid of any organic life forms, which killed the entire Flood off by starvation. "She paused again."Around fifty thousand years ago the Forerunner AI's began reseeding the galaxy. After the deaths of their masters they awaited until the Human race was ready for the inheritance that would be passed down to the Reclaimer's." she smiled. The silence was almost deafening, until the alarms began blaring.

_Acadia of The Tribute_ looked up at Rear Admiral Parker. Her mid-back black hair wisped around her body in an invisible wind, making the Rear Admiral know something was wrong. "Ma'Am." her British voice gave away her alertness. "The ring has activated itself and will fire within the next 9.63 minutes."

Sarah's eyes widened. "What!" she screamed at the AI who fletched at the Rear Admiral's outburst. "Get our people off that thing!"

Shep of the _Heart of Bear _appeared next the Captain Smith with a smile on his face. "Sir," he began, his Irish voice catching the captain's attention. "I am sighting three pelicans inbound for _Morning Always Comes. _ETA, 3.632 minutes." he paused "I also intercepted a communications from an unknown called Destiny Bias that we have 5.236 minutes before the rings receive a misfire signal that'll destroy the ring and cause the sun in this system to go Nova."

The Captain and Admirals nodded and ended their video communications and opened their intercoms on their ships. "ATTENTIONS ALL HANDS," they began, "PREPARE FOR AN EMERGENCY SLIPSPACE JUMP IN 2.53 MINUTES!"

As I opened my eyes I could feel that my helmet was still on. Jeha was once again injured but because James had sacrificed his life for Jeha, he'd live. Though James was dick he turned out to be not so bad in the end. I had pulled Jeha's helmet off of his head. He had a wound that went from the left side of his forehead to the right side of his neck. June was missing his left arm. Kat had lost her cybernetic arm and Emile was limping. Six was fine. Joshua was passed out from exhaustion and Colonel Malone was flying one pelican and Sergeant Cutter the other and Mo Ying the third pelican.

I knew I shouldn't do it, but it was to save Jeha's life. The bio-foam wasn't going to keep him alive much further and that would make James's sacrifice null-in-void. Pulling my armored gloves off, I touched his bloodied face. Making sure nobody was looking, and it was easy to do so because they had their helmets off, I allowed what Light powers I had in me and healed his face. I heard him groan softly. It didn't heal him completely, but enough to make sure he wouldn't die.

* * *

_Lt. Jeha/ Sierra-511_

_Location: Morning's Medical Bay_

_Status: Vitals being stabilized._

I woke up hearing the beeping of a heart monitor. I looked around seeing UNSC medical doctors doing some work. I noticed most of my body was bandaged and was soaked with some blood. I felt my head feel cold. I knew a wound was there before when I got shot, but it wasn't there anymore. The doctors didn't have the technology to make wounds 'disappear'.

I looked around doctors giving me a couple of shots and talking to each other.

"Administrating a second dose to put him back to sleep." I heard him say, as I quickly stopped him from giving me it, ignoring the pain of my shoulder.

"I'm not going back to sleep." I stated, starting to face up on the bed.

"Sierra-511, please understand that we are trying to do more surgery on you-." I cut the doctor off.

"No I don't need any damn surgery." I grunted as I took off some cords and stood up. I heard the heart monitor flat line and I went to turn it off. "I'm not going to let you guys give me robot parts."

"This Reclaimer seems to be persistent, and doesn't trust robotic technology knowing it could malfunction." Destiny took the words right out of my head.

"No offense." I said.

"Nothing to be emotional about." Bias replied and flew off.

I opened the Med-Bay doors and was headed to my room.

"Lt. Jeha, please stop." The doctor asked with others behind him hoping I wouldn't hurt myself.

"I'll heal on my own time, I'm just headed to my room. Just go get something to eat on the Diner Deck." Before they can say anything I quickly added. "That's an order." They looked at me concern, but hey said yes sir and headed to get some dinner. Or lunch? Or breakfast? I don't know what time it is.

I continue to walk toward my room still feeling my head being cool.

What happened to the wound?

* * *

_Lt. Silver/ Sierra-006_

I was walking down the corridors of the _Morning Always Comes_ late one night after we had entered slip space. We had been in slip-space for five days. After Noble Team, who had been fixed up, went into Cryogenic Sleep, which also included Sergeant Cutter and Colonel Malone. Joshua was saying he was going to go into Cryo, but only if I'd go to. He was starting to annoy me and not in a good way.

I walked down to Jeha's room and was about to knock when I heard a curse inside. I was guessing he was changing his bandages by himself. Sometimes I was glad for my helmet because it hid my facial expressions, but I was curious about Jeha. Back on the ring he had seen me for who and what I am. I knew he'd want answers as to who I was, but I wasn't sure how to tell him. How do I tell him I'm from not only a planet he's never heard of but a galaxy so far away that even I didn't know where it was?

I knocked on his door. Not hearing an answer I was about to knock again when I heard another curse. Touching the door opening mechanism I opened the door. In front of me sitting on his bed bare-chested and wearing only a pair of sweat pants, was Jeha struggling to wrap his fractured ribs. I was SO glad for the helmets visor now more than ever. Jeha looked up at me, looking a bit flustered and a bit mad at himself. I noticed that his right wrist had a bandage around it as well for his fractured ankle. Walking in the door shut behind me. Talking a deep breath, I calmed myself and took my helmet off. "Let me help you." I said and smiled. I heard him groan as I bandaged him up.

* * *

_Lt. Jeha/ Sierra-511_

_Location: Crew's Quarters_

I moaned as she finally finished the last bandage. "Thanks." I said trying to relax on my bed. I noticed she had Jame's dog tags. I think I saw him leave them on his seat on the Pelican. "I'm sorry." She looked up with guilt in her eyes. She probably didn't want me to blame myself for his death. Even though it was my fault. "I should have paid attention. Then we could have escaped with him." She put a hand on my shoulder, I could tell she was holding back some tears.

"It's not your fault, it was his choice and I…honor it." She started to get sadder so I tried to change the subject.

"So, what did you want?" I asked as I started to lie down on my bed. She lied next to me with her hands on her stomach.

"Well, I was checking on you, but I wanted to see if you had any questions…about who I am." She said slowly and lightly. I looked at her and sat up as she did. I ignored the pain of my stomach and tried to think of one. "My real name is really Angel Amara Mar, but I changed my name to Silver when I became a warrior."

A Warrior? Does she mean a soldier? "What do you mean warrior?" I asked giving a curious look.

"Where I'm from, I lived in a dessert kingdom that trained warriors to fight, hunt and help others." She answered. "I was special cause I am pretty much the princess of the kingdom." She gave a smirk. I think she is better than me.

"Princess?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"Well only a little bit, there is no king or queen. However, my dad rules it and put me to training when I was a child." We weren't so different, I had to train to become a Spartan my whole childhood like her.

"What happened? Why are you here?" I asked. She seemed to tense up after I said that. She knew something.

"That I can't tell you." She simply replied. I decided to see if she would react to the word Goddess.

I took a deep breath ready to ask her the golden question. "Were you sent here by Goddess?" I asked. I believe I was right, cause then she stared at me with her widening blue eyes.

"How did yo-?" I cut her off by shaking my head.

"Goddess told me in a dream. She said that you were the key to all Universes' tranquility. She kept asking me if I'm worthy of protecting you. I think." She seemed stunned by the Info Goddess gave me. In fact, I didn't she expected this at all. "Is it true?"

She stayed silent staring only at the metal wall in front of her. Then she spoke. "Yes."

I thought it was only a dream, that I was just imagining things, but it was all true. "That wasn't all she said," I hadn't forgotten what she said, but I should keep quiet about it. "But they're not important."

"Must be a lot of news to you, huh?" She said quietly. I looked down rubbing my neck.

"Yeah." I answered. What was supposed to be a simple recon mission, turned into a nightmare, and figuring out who she is and what I am destined to do.

"Well I'm glad you're keeping it a secret." She stated with a smile.

I smiled back. "You're welcome."

"I got to go alright, we'll talk later." She exclaimed.

"Alright." I responded. Before she got up, she gently pressed her lips on my left cheek. She had a tint of red on her cheeks, and I was pretty surprised.

"See ya." She got up and left the room without saying another word.

I fell back on the bed yet again staring at the roof. This day just gets better and better.

* * *

**M-Angel: *bouncing around* **

**Jeha: *laughs at Angel* Told you not drink 6 cans of red bull! **

**M-Angel: *laughs manically* We have over 125 reviews! I'm SOOOOO HAPPPPYYYYY! *bounces into Jeha's arms* **

**Jeha: *sweatdrop and blushes* Damnit.**


	15. Chapter 15

**faJeha: You got to be kidding me! *seeing all the readers clawing at the windows***

**M-Angel: I told you to hurry up on the chapter! *shoots shotgun out window, only to have it taken***

**Jeha: Well how am I supposed to know they would act like this! *shoots with dual pistols then ducking back before getting hit by a beer bottle***

**M-Angel: They are crazed fans, what would you think wo-. *sees sonthing* TANK!**

**Fan Tank: *stomps toward them***

**Jeha: Ah son of a-!**

_**AN: This chapter has a lemon in it. Due to that, if you do not wish to read said lemon, just skip it.**_

* * *

_Chapter 15: Escape Life For A Moment_

* * *

CAIRO STATION

October 19, 2552

_Silver POV_

I looked out of one of the many Cairo Station windows that overlooked Earth. I always was stunned by the beauty of this planet. My eyes were wide behind my new helmet of the Mk VI Mjolonir armor. It was nice to have something new and not falling apart. The shields were stronger and I could carry more grenades in the belt than with the old armor. I smiled when I remembered Jeha's reaction. It had been like watching a child in a candy store. I had laughed and he had given me the finger, which had only served to make me laugh harder.

I shook my head to get rid of the memory. I watched as a ship called _Say My Name _fly by the station's windows. Human's had the strangest of names for their ships. _Spirit of Fire_, _Say My Name _, _Pillar of Autumn_, and _Forward Unto Dawn_; though the Dawn's name seemed normal.

I looked back down at the blue and green plant. Earth was so beautiful, absolutely gorgeous compared to my home planet of Gaia. I sighed sadly. At times I wondered if I'd ever get back home. There I wasn't just a warrior but a princess. Princess Silver Mar, daughter of Jak and Keira Mar, best friend to Mavian Baxter. I sighed. I really needed to stop daydreaming. Gaia was safe and didn't need me anymore. Aunt Amara would take care of our family now. Right now I had the Covenant to worry about.

That was when I heard somebody cough. I stiffened and turned around. Standing there with a smile plastered on his face was Sergeant Cutter and what I now knew as an African American man standing new to him, both had been watching me and most likely for some time. "Lieutenant Commander," Sergeant Cutter began. "This is Sergeant Major Johnson. You and 511 will be joining up with him and the Master Chief on the next mission in a few weeks."

The black man narrowed his eyes at me. "Did a bit of a background check on ya kid," he began. "You certainly got enough black ink on your file to make one wonder what you really do, but since I'm in position to question that, as long as you kill those bastard Covies you're good in my book."

I nodded. "Yes sir." I said with respect.

"Good." he put a cigar in his mouth. "See you both tomorrow at the ceremony. Wear something nice." The two sergeants then turned and walked away.

As I walked down the halls of the station I found myself once again so lost in my thoughts that I bumped into somebody, causing them to fall. With my lightning-like reflexes, I grabbed whoever it is was before they could become injured by the fall and steadied them on their fee. Looking down I saw it was a middle aged woman. Upon closer inspection I saw her name tag read _Dr. Halsey_. I froze. In the five years of being here I had yet to actually meet the good doctor. Reason being was because I had heard she could tell who each Spartan was just by the way they stood. "Well," she began. "Wasn't paying attention were you?" she asked.

Another thing I heard was the Spartans always called her ma'am out of respect. "Sorry Ma'am." I said and stood tall before her. "My mind must've wondered. Won't happen again Ma'am."

She frowned as she spoke. "Uh, yes, right." she paused. "On your way." she moved to the side, but still had a frown upon her face as she walked away.

As I rounded the corner I sighed in relief, which quickly vanished when I heard moans coming from inside my room. _Oh for the love of..._ I though and quickly left for the gym. _Hopefully Joshua or Jeha were there._ I thought as I sped down the halls away from the noise.

* * *

_Normal POV (Warning Lemon skip it if you wish. Kat/Six)_

Kat was walking down the halls happily. She had just gotten her new cybernetic arm. It was a better prototype. This one actually looked and felt like a real arm and didn't have wires or metal sticking around it. Destiny Bias had done this for her and Jun. Saying that true protector warriors needed a body that was beneficial to them. As she turned the corner towards the gym she bumped into Six. "Six!" she said with a smile. (new paragraph) Six looked at her new arm and smiled at her. "You got a new arm." he said stating the obvious. He grimaced at his words.

Kat smiled. "I can't really go on fighting without one," she said. "Now can I?"

Six frowned and then grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into a random officer's room. Turning her around her pushed her into the door and kissed her and then pulled away. "Never scare me like that again" he growled as he kissed her again. His tongue entering her mouth and they began a duel of the tongues for dominance. When he pulled back he saw her eyes were dilated, her breath quickening. "Clothes...off." she growled. Before he knew it they were both undressed and in bed. His skin tingled with excitement. Her lips parts as she kissed down his neck and nipped him at the junction where his neck and shoulder met. He licked his lips and groaned when he felt her hand evelope his hardness. "I've wanted you for a long time." she whispered huskily into his ear. He growled as she hand tightened around him.

"You have no..idea what you do to me." he gasped. After that words weren't needed.

He flipped them so he was in the dominance position. He kissed her lips, down her neck and between the valley of her breasts. His fingers gently caressed her body as he gently but firmly pushed her legs apart. She gasped and arched her back to him as his hand cupped her tenderly. "Six." she moaned.

He laid his head on her shoulder. "Daniel." he said. He watched her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "My name is Daniel." he said as he kissed her lips once again. He pulled her close and settled between her legs. She moaned as she felt his harness against her tender folds.

With a thrust and a cry they became one together. Their hips moved in sync. Their breaths mixed. Their heartbeats beat as one. Kat's eyes closed and she moaned in pleasure as Daniel hit that magic spot that every woman had. Her breaths quickened and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. His thrusts became erratic and she knew he was just as close. Daniel pulled her legs under his arms and thrust deeper. Causing himself to come into contact with that one spot that made Kat gasp and moan so much more. Closing his eyes he allowed the pleasure wash over him. Washing the pain and the shame he had felt over the years. He needed the moment more that Kat knew and when the pleasure escalated to ecstasy they allowed it to consume them both.

Daniel pulled himself away from her and pulled the blankets closer to them both. Looking down at Kat he smiled. Her eyes with glassed over from the passion they had just shared. Settling down beside her, he pulled her to that her back was to his chest.

He kissed her shoulder. _I love you. _He thought, but he couldn't bear to say those words and not have them returned to him. Without his knowledge Kat's thoughts were the same as her mind shut down as oblivion took over for the both of them.

* * *

Catherine looked at her computer screens. Trying her best to figure out who that Spartan was. Her records said "006's name was Silver. She was taken from Capricornia, which no longer existed because it had been glassed by the Covenant ten years ago. She was in reality thirty-two but because she'd spent so much time in cryogenics that she looked no older than twenty. She has Silver hair from the augmentations. She had glassy blue eyes and her rank is Lieutenant Commander. However there were so many inconsistencies. Date of birth was unknown. Training history was missing. Teams she had been a part of were missing. Missions were black out because clearance was too high. So high that only Lord Hood could authorize their release." This cause Catherine Halsey to scratch her head. This...Silver, or whoever she really was, definitely didn't exist. She couldn't exist, which meant one of two things. The first one being Catherine just forgot who she was, which she very well doubted. She knew each other _her _Spartans by name. The second was that Silver was a spy. "Insurrectionist Spy? Maybe. Colonel Akerson's Spy? That was the most plausible thing." But the question was, what or who was she spying on and what was the reasoning behind it? So many questions. There was one person that records showed this Silver cared for. _Sierra-511_.

* * *

_Lt. Jeha/ Sierra-511_

I was at the Armory picking out some of the new guns. My new armor I got was more comfortable then my last, but I kept my Mk. V one because it keeps track of my vitals unlike the Mk. VI. The Armory got new guns command just supplied us. A submachine gun holding 9mm rounds with 60 bullets in each clip. **(do not correct if I'm wrong, go with it.)** A battle rifle, shooting 10mm rounds with its burst fire. I kindly took a shotgun and two SMG's for good measure.

Right now I was hanging around my room still trying to piece together some of the answers Silver gladly gave me. It hit me that I forgot to ask her what happened to my wound, oh well. It was enough to tell me that I should help her, but I have the weirdest feeling she isn't exactly normal. I know she said she has to save almost everything in existence, but it's not that. I couldn't get myself to think of an answer.

Suddenly I heard my door slide open, seeing Dr. Halsey walking in. "Ever heard of 'knocking'?" I asked her as I stood up and saluted.

"This is serious Lieutenant." She stammered. She closed the door behind her and looked at me with I believe was anger. "I come to a conclusion that someone on this ship is a spy."

"Was it the Heavy, Engineer, or the Pyro?" I asked, as I sat down. I didn't take her serious because I don't exactly care about her.

"Lieutenant!" She almost yelled. She was really mad, probably thinking whoever the spy is could do major damage the UNSC. "I need to ask you questions on this person so I can be completely sure."

"Alright ma'am. Would you mind telling me who it is?" I asked her feeling I was not going to like the answer.

"Sierra-006, also known as Silver." I held a gasp inside my breath. Has she already found out? "Her history shows she was never supposed to exist. Her birthday was unknown, and most of her history needs extremely high clearance. To top it off I didn't know her, and I know every Spartan out there."

"Obviously not if you don't know Silver." I replied. "She is a full blooded Spartan. If she was a spy, then I would be dead, along with Josh and Noble. She had hundreds of chances to kill us and get rid of evidence."

"You know that I'm never wrong." She stated with a serious look.

"Until now." I replied.

"You have evidence to prove I'm wrong?" She asked. I had simple ideas on how to prove her wrong.

"Insurrectionists have never been this organized before. Spartans on record went missing during covenant attacks, and bodies are always recovered by Marines to take their armor. They make sure not a single Spartan's armor is missing. To top it, Insurrectionists can't add Spartan files to the database, since they need clearance specifically from one person. _Dr. Halsey._" I finished and crossed my arms.

Dr. Halsey seemed to be surprised how I came up with this evidence so fast. "You looked at her file then?" I nodded.

"I had my suspicions when a met her, but after piecing that all together, would only prove her innocent." I looked down. "She also saved my life. So I can't go against her anyway."

"Don't let your respect and honor for her keep you away from facts." She was very stubborn. She seemed to get angry with me covering for her.

I started to get impatient with her. "The fact she is innocent, or the fact that you don't want to be proved wrong?" I almost yelled. She looked at me wide eyed after the outburst. "I'm done here." I stated as I left my quarters to the showers.

* * *

_CAIRO STATION_

_October 20, 2552 _

_Lt. Silver's POV_

As we stepped out from the tram system into a crowed of cheering Marine, robot camera's began hovering around us to get all angles of the world's heroes. Jeha seemed to be a little aggravated today, but I guess it's nothing to worry about. I groaned and could hear Sergeant Major Johnson and Master Chief -117 speak. "You told me there wouldn't be any camera's." 117 said with a groan.

"And you told me you were gonna wear something nice! Folks need heroes, Chief, to give 'em hope." he paused and raised his cap to adjust his hair and puts his cap back on. "So smile, would ya? While we still got something to smile about!"

We then walk to the end of the room, as the bridge blast doors open up. Dozens of Navel Officers cheer as we walked into the bridge room and approach Lord Hood at the end. We all then stop and salute him.

"Gentlemen, Ladies, we're lucky to have you all back." he said with a smile as an officer approaches him and whispers in his ear. "Go ahead, Cortana, Mo Ying."

The two AI's appear on a nearby holo-tank. Cortana smiles at Master Chief and then turns her attention to Lord Hood. "Another whisper, sir, near Io." she says.

"We have probes 'en route." Mo Ying finishes.

"I apologize, but we're going to have to make this quick." Lord Hood says as he turns away.

Cortana looks at Master Chief and Johnson. "You look nice." she says.

"Thanks." they say simultaneously. They then look at each other for a moment. This causes both the AI's, Kat, and myself to giggle. Jeha showed no emotion at all, what was wrong? Lord Hood picks up a Colonial Cross medal from a red-clothes case containing several other Colonial Crosses.

"Sergeant Major, the Colonial Cross is awarded for acts of singular daring and devotion for a soldier of the United Earth Space Corps, there can be no greater honor."

* * *

_Jeha's POV_

I was still mad at Dr. Halsey. The stubborn bitch wouldn't stop accusing Silver even when proved wrong. I looked seeing Johnson get his medal. Lord Hood walked up to Miranda Keyes.

"Commander Miranda Keyes. Your father's actions were in keeping with the highest petition in military service. His bravery in the face of impossible odds reflected great credit upon himself and the UNSC. The Navy has lost one of its best." She smiled and saluted him.

"Lt. Jeha and Lt. Silver, your actions strengthened our cause in this war. Your devotion and bravery will not go unrewarded." He handed us both metals as well. The Colonial Cross I believe.

Before we continued, Cortana spoke. "Slip-space rupture detected directly off our battle cluster."

"Show me." Lord Hood exclaimed. A map of the area around Earth was shown. It showed all the ships outside of the Earth's atmosphere. It showed covenant ships as well.

"Fifteen Covenant Capital ships are holding position just outside the kill zone." I noticed some of our ships were heading that direction.

"This is Fleet Admiral Harper, we are engaging the enemy." The Admiral said over the radio.

"Negative Admiral, form a perimeter around the cluster. Commander get to your ship and link up with the fleet." He commanded.

"Yes sir." Miranda replied.

"You have the Mac-Gun Cortana. As soon as they come in range open up. Mo Ying get on defenses, shoot any boarding party you find." He told Cortana.

"Gladly" They said then disappeared from the holo-tank.

Lord Hood looked at the map looking at the fleet. "Something's not right. The fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times this size."

"Sir, additional contact, boarding craft and lots of 'em." Said a uniformed marine on a nearby console.

"They're going to try to take our Mac-Guns offline. Giving their capital ships a straight shot at Earth." He looked over his shoulder. "Spartans defend this station." He then walked away.

"I need a weapon." Said Sierra-117.

"Right this way." Johnson led him to the weapon dispensers and grabbed a Magnum and a battle rifle. I had my shotgun and dual SMG's of course, and Silver took a Magnum and Shotgun. Johnson grabbed a machinegun and set it on top of the stairs. "As soon as those doors open, let them have it!"

We waited as the door was being breached. The door flung open sending one of the metal doors toward Silver. I quickly tackled her down before it could touch her. It hit the wall barely missing Sgt. Johnson and the machinegun. We immediately opened fire through the smoke as Grunts and Elites ran through.

A Major ran in shooting at Johnson with the concussion rifle. The Machinegun broke and Sgt. Johnson fell backwards. Master Chief tackled the Elite to the ground and stabbed him in the neck. It was silenced as he sliced it out of the lizard like creature's neck.

I saw more Elites come from the Platform above the door, but Silver climbed up and silenced them with her shotgun. Me and Master Chief ran through what you to be the door and cleared the remaining enemies. We walked down the hall and upstairs to what I believe was a just a hangout for the crew. We opened the door and went through. Suddenly the door behind us malfunctioned and locked Silver out of the room.

"Silver!" I yelled, as Chief started shooting at the Covenant coming up to the Observation part of the room.

"Don't worry about me! I'm going back to clear the rest of the deck!" She yelled as she left the door. I cursed at myself as I turned and took out my SMG's and shot at the Covies. Chief saw a Machinegun mounted on the window, the one manning it was already dead. He manned it and shot at the ones below us. We noticed marines were down there as well.

"Give us a hand!" One said shooting at the wave of Covies coming toward us.

* * *

_10 mintues later_

After a while we finally dispose of the bastards. Me and the Master Chief escorted Miranda, Johnson and some other Marines back to Commander Keyes' ship.

"Thanks Chief I owe you one." Miranda said.

"Uhh. Hello? I'm here too." I said, in an annoyed tone.

"You stole my kill hotshot." She said with a smirk as the Airlock closed.

"What? There's a scoreboard?" I yelled through the door.

"Damn right!" She yelled through the door barely hearing her.

"Guess who's number one on the board?" Master Chief said as we jumped to another Airlock in low gravity.

"Me. Period." I answered with a smirk on my face.

* * *

_25 minutes later._

I

shot the Elite behind the crate as I let out a roar in pain. I saw some Covenant ships leave the_ Molta_.

"Molta, what's your status, over?" Lord Hood asked over the radio.

"I don't believe it! They're retreating, we won!" He screamed with joy over the radio. I noticed a small explosion on the side the other station, then another. The entire station then blew apart seeing them get pulled into Earth's gravity from the explosion.

"This is bad! Real bad!" Said a random Marine next to me. Me and Chief left the Marines at the hangar and headed toward the second one. Another ship boarded and set up defense turrets up and rained fire on us. I tossed a grenade up blowing the Grunts to hell, as Chief and the Marines went around shooting at the Elites coming through the boarding craft. A Marine came with a rocket and shot it into the entrance of the ship causing it to blow up and detached it.

"Uh oh. Their leaving the _Athens._" The Marine said, as that station too was blown up like the _Molta_.

"Cortana assessment!" Lord Hood demanded.

"The explosion came from inside the _Athens _same as the _Molta_. Covies must've brought something with them. A bomb." She replied. Well ain't that great. The station is now a ticking time bomb.

"Affirmative, Chief and Jeha. Get there! Cortana priorities targets then fire at will." Lord Hood's message ended and we made our way toward the bomb.

* * *

_10 minutes later__** (sorry about the later crap. Jeha lazy, Jeha need rest.)**_

We walked up to the bomb stepping over the bodies. "How much time was left?" Chief asked.

"You don't want to know." Cortana said seriously.

"Sir permission to leave the station." I asked Lord Hood.

"For what purpose?" He asked. Me and Master Chief looked at each other.

"To give the Covenant back their bomb." me and Chief said simultaneously. There was a pause.

Lord Hood finally answered. "Permission Granted."

Me and the Chief nodded and pulled the bomb into the elevator. I hit it to got the second floor where the airlock is.

"I know what you guys are thinking, and it's crazy." Cortana said.

"Well, I'm going to show Chief here why I am top on the board. Unless you want to stay." I taunted.

"Fortunately for you, I like crazy." Cortana said.

"Chief why didn't you take her in your armor? I'm afraid she will tell me what to do." I stomp angrily at him.

"I had her in my head from three days while you had one of one day. May a mention she said you were asleep half of the time." I crossed my arms in defeat.

"Aww come now Jeha. Think of the bonding we'll do for the next hour or two." This got me startled because Alexis doesn't show much of emotion and Cortana likes 'crazy'. So she will try to get me killed on out 'adventures'.

The elevator opened and we pulled it into the Airlock. Master Chief saluted me and went back to the elevator. I looked out seeing the battle going on outside. I took a deep breath and leaned against the metal pillar holding the Airlock switch.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." Cortana said. I pulled the switch down and I felt the oxygen push me against the cold, hard metal. I saw the bomb slowly move out and as it did, I grabbed one of its spikes and was pulled into space.

I looked around seeing different colored starts, bullets, plasma. It looked horrible and beautiful at the same time. I looked to see a Covenant Capital ship get bombed leaving to an opening for me. I plunged in seeing the power core of the ship. Purple electricity shocked all around it giving power to the ship. I quickly turned on the bomb and with all my strength, I pushed myself out of the ship. I didn't look back after feeling the power and heat of the explosion behind me.

I noticed In Amber Clad came in front of me expecting me to make a landing.

"Oh shit." I said as my body slammed into the metal.

"For a brick, he flew pretty good." Johnson laughed over the radio.

"Fuck...you!" I yelled over the radio. With my magnetic boots I walked over to and Airlock where Silver was in and pulled me in. "Thanks."

She just nodded and we walked toward Miranda.

_Hour later_ **(forgive me)**

Me, Silver, and Johnson were in a Pelican with a Rocket Warthog. Johnson went to the front looking out the front of the Pelican window.

"The message keeps repeating. Regret. Regret. Regret." Cortana said, obviously hacked into the Covenant battle net.

"Sergeant Major, any idea what it means?" She asked. I think I know.

"Dear Humanity, we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth. And we most certainly regret that the core blew up our raggedy ass fleet!" That what I thought he was going to say.

"Oorah!" The pilots said, after Johnson's wonderful conclusion.

"Regret is a name. A prophet." Cortana said.

Before anyone else could speak, a scarab walked right out in front of us. **(skipped some stuff so :P)**

"Shit! Silver, Jeha jump now! I'm detaching the warthog!" Johnson Yelled as the Scarab charged it's cannon. Me and Silver jumped out as the Warthog fell onto the ground. We jumped in with me in the turret and Silver in the driver seat. We saw the Scarab shoot down the Pelican and see it crash into the building.

"Hang on!" Silver yelled as she drove under the Scarab. I shot it with my rockets getting its attention. It shot its cannon at us as we swerved to dodge it. I bombarded the cannon with rockets causing it to brake and malfunction. It charged at us at full power and we tried to go as fast as we can.

We saw that the freeway had a gap in it that will be hard to clear.

"I hope you know what you are doing!" I yelled as I tried to slow it down by shooting the legs. It worked as gave us some space between the Warthog and the machine. I felt the warthog go up feeling a little less pressure. I looked to see that we had already jumped. I let go of the turret and hanged on to a bar. The Warthog rolled and was glass shattered everywhere and hearing the metal bend and drag in the concrete. I landed on its wheels after it stopped and I sighed.

"Never drive again, please." I said standing back up on my feet.

"But I-." I put a finger to her mouth.

"NEVER!" I growled. Suddenly we remembered the Scarab behind us and we gunned away from it.

* * *

After what seemed like minutes of driving away. We saw a tank up ahead and a building full of Marines. There I saw the Master Chief above on a machine gun. The Scorpion shot at it, but ended up crushed by its metal foot…claw…thing.

We ran inside and we saw all the marines went to the other side of the building where they can now attack the Scarab from above. We followed and headed upstairs dodging some fire from the aliens on board the purple contraption.

We outside and bombarded the surface of it with bullets and bombs. Me, Silver, and the Chief jumped down onto the walking piece of shit, and went inside and started shooting at the people controlling it. Elites turned around with their swords at the ready. I took out my shotgun ready for battle. Chief and Silver immediately opened fire. A Major went past Chief outside, as he pursued him. I quickly shot at the lunging officer class Elite with my shotgun. I saw Silver's gun get cut in half by another Major. He kicked her against the wall. She shielded her eyes as he put his arm back ready to stab.

"No!" I yelled. I quickly tackled him before he stabbed her. He swung at me repeatedly with its anger and fury. He sliced my chest, but it wasn't too bad. I threw my knife at him stabbing his shoulder. He roared and knocked against the wall.

I saw him brought his sword ready to strike, but dropped it and cut my shoulder instead of my head. I looked to see Silver who had pulled out her knife. She offered me a hand which I gladly took.

"Thanks." I said. The cuts I got weren't serious. So I should be able to move around still.

"You're welcome." She responded. We stared at each other for about 5 minutes. I didn't really notice how beautiful she looked until now. Even though she wore a helmet, I can see her face perfectly through the visor. We snapped back into reality when Chief yelled at us to get in the Pelican.

As we got near _In Amber Clad_ we heard chatter of Miranda and a Crew member. "Commander, they're going to jump inside the city!"

"Get us up close we are not losing that ship!" She commanded. I saw a little blue ball form in front the Capital ship. As it got bigger we lost sight of it as we went inside the ship.

We lost radio connection from the radiation flare. I felt the ship rumble and shake. I can feel the ship going closer and closer to the ship. I felt a sudden jolt as we seemed to go at incredible speed. Everything around us just flew by in an instant of a .0000000000000000000000000001 of a second.

Stars, Planets went by like nothing. Until I felt another jolt and I almost fell forward. We must've left slip-space.

"Status?" I heard Miranda.

"Systems nominal, Engines have over heated and needs some cooling for a while." Some marines replied. I think I heard Miranda gasp.

"Cortana, what exactly am I looking at." Miranda asked.

"That is a third halo." Cortana replied.

I heard Jackson curse from the radio. "SAY WHAT!"

Me and Silver looked outside, seeing the horrible place that killed hundreds. It was the nightmare all over again.

* * *

**Jeha: *opened the safe house door seeing a witch***

**M-Angel: Turn your flashlight off!**

**Jeha: *Jeha looked closely.* Holy shit. HI MOON-ANGEL-EYES!**

**Moon: * screamed from the yelling and charged***

**M-Angel: Run!**

**Jeha: *Hides behind a dumpster with M-Angel* Now that she's gone. Wanna make out? :3**

**M-Angel: *Puts her hand over Jeha's mouth annoyed.* Save it for another chapter!**

**Voice: PEELZ**

**Jeha: What was that?**

**Voice: PEELZ**

**M-Angel: *looks around***

**Jeha: Hey look I found-**

**Louis: PEEEEEEEEELLLLZZZZZ HERE! *charges at them at impossible speed from the other side of the alley way.***

**Jeha: OH SH-**


	16. Chapter 16

**M-Angel: *smiles at reviews* **

**Jeha: You guys have all made her happy. **

**M-Angel: I'm very happy. *hugs Jeha* **

**Jeha: *laughs nervously* M-Angel: You're cute... **

**Jeha: *becomes flustered* **

**M-Angel: Read while I play with Jeha...*wink*... **

**Jeha: *blushes* Oh god... **

* * *

_Chapter 16: Rings, Prophet, and High Charity...Oh My!_

* * *

_October 21, 2552 _

_Location: Under Heavy Stealth Near Halo_

_Lt. Silver POV _

I looked out of the windows on one of the decks on the _Forward Unto Dawn._ Above me was Destiny Bias, who seemed to want to talk but wasn't going to disturb me without me first acknowledging her. I gave a heavy sigh and turned around to find nobody on deck but the two of us. "What is it?" I asked.

"You are not human." she stated. "However my sensors say you are a Reclaimer." she cocked herself to the side. "Why?"

I sighed tirelessly. "Have you any information on parallel universes or alternate realities?" I asked.

"Why, yes I do." she said. "My creators had created several portals to different realities or parallel universes to escape the _Flood_. However many of them stayed behind to make sure the flood did not follow." she paused. "In fact several of their shield worlds actually led to these different realities. It was a safe way of sorts." she paused and cocked herself again. "Why do you want to know?"

"I am from a different reality." I said. "I was brought here by four beings. Two of which call themselves Aries and Goddess."

At the mention of these names Destiny's eyes seemed to glow brightly. "My creators!" she yelled. "They live!" she seemed extremely excited by this and left me totally confused. _Goddess is a forerunner?_ I thought. I watched Destiny leave and shook my head and looked back at the cursed Halo ring.

I was still having nightmares and I had just had another vision of Jeha dying. I had awakened in a whole body with sweat all over. I couldn't explain it. I felt...close to him. That was when my eyes widened. Was I falling in love with him? _No._ I thought. _It's too dangerous._ But it was there...my heart thundered when he was near me. My hands always began to sweat. I couldn't speak what I wanted to say when I was around him. It took me forever to say what needed to be said and when I couldn't say it, I got flustered. I still remembered kissing his cheek a month ago when he had gotten hurt on the Halo. My face flushed red at the memory. Once again I was thankful for my orange visor of my helmet.

Suddenly the holo-tank next to me came to life and Cortana appeared. "Lieutenant Commander?" she asked.

Turning to her I answered. "Yes?"

"Commander Keys wishes to speak to you." She said. "_The Morning Always Comes_ is in orbit with us, and General Malone and Commander Keys wish to speak to you about a mission." I nodded and took off for the bridge.

Once I arrived to the bridge I saw General*italics* Malone on a secure video comm. "General sir!" I saluted him. I turned and saw Miranda smirk.

"Lieutenant Commander 006," he began, "We have been given our orders from Lord Hood. At 1600 hours we received a green light for operation _Kill Joy_. You are in command of Noble Team. You have been given Noble One as your new call sign. You are now the new leader for Noble Team. You may add the other missing noble's when the time comes."

"Yes sir!" I said happily. "Thank you Sir!" I saluted him, which caused him to smirk.

"I want you onboard in twenty minutes." he said as he was about to cut communications off.

"Sir, permission to add Sierra-511 as Noble 5, sir!" I quickly asked.

"Denied for the moment. It has to be brought before the board and Lord Hood. It took me a week to get you as Team Leader of Noble Team."

"Yes sir."

He then turned to Miranda. "I served with your father a decade ago and if you are anything like him, I know you will give these Covies hell." he then cut off communications. I turned and left and not in a good mood.

* * *

_5 days later_

_Location: High Charity_

As I lay on my stomach on top of the mountain like structure I couldn't help but be in awe of High Charity. "The Covies like to build 'em big." Jun muttered throughout private comm. link.

I sighed. "Noble 4, keep quiet." I growled. After that there was dead silence between the five of us. Six and Emile were off destroying the shields that kept the shields on around the control room. We had left Jeha, Master Chief and everybody else on that cursed Halo ring and commenced operation: _Kill Joy_. I was pissed that I had to leave Jeha behind. My mind kept asking questions. What if he gets hurt? What if there's a Gravemind? What if the flood appears and is too much to handle? So many 'what ifs'. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Destiny Bias had equipped _Morning Always Comes _with heavy camouflage stealth, and teleportation capabilities. In her words, "Nobody would see us with eyes or radar". She had been right too! High Charity was a large mushroom-like space station that was 348 kilometers in diameter. After we had gotten inside the structure I had inserted Deja, who Destiny had somehow updated to a Smart AI, into a holo-tank. We had found that there was an artificial star at the center of the mushroom structure and that it doubled as a launch pad for a Forerunner Dreadnought.

She also found that this was the center of the Covenant power. So if the reactors that held the artificial star in place went critical and we destroyed the dreadnought we would have a better chance at ending this war.

* * *

_Jeha's POV_

We walked into the ancient Forerunner structure wondering about. We almost had no idea where we were going. The only thing that kept me sane was thinking about...

_Silver?_

I shook my head. I knew I probably had feelings for her, but I couldn't tell her, especially at times like these. She has more important things to do then to hang around with me anyway.

I saw a couple of Jackals at a nearby elevator. I signaled the two ODST's to circle around them. They slowly went around, silenced pistols at the ready. We had no idea how many more Covies were in here, we just wanted to keep less attention as possible.

Master Chief nodded at me. I quickly made my hand into a fist and the two ODST's silenced the two Jackals. We slowly moved toward the elevator. We piled in observing its architecture. Everyone suddenly fell to the ground from falling into the water…In the Elevator.

"Sorry, I hit the button." ODST apologized. We were floating under water, zooming pass unknown fish and water creatures. We even saw crabs at the bottom. The ODST's stood in awe, Chief was emotionless as usual. Cortana was surprised how well life was on a artificial planet such as Halo. The Elevator suddenly stopped and lifted up. We found ourselves in another structure.

"How close now Cortana?" Chief asked.

"Just 356 meters away from what we suppose is the Prophet of Regret's current location." She answered.

"Why did you put her back in my helmet? It's obvious you two are better together." I was annoyed. Chief probably just wanted annoy me and got Cortana in it too.

"What you don't like my company?" She said, with a tone of hurt in her voice.

"No. It's just th-. Never mind." I sighed, hearing a giggle from Cortana.

We slowly went across a bridge not facing much resistance. We signaled for the ODST's to get picked up, we knew they were going to die in this fight.

Me and Chief stood next to the door against the metal wall. We nodded as we slowly went inside seeing Royal Guards and the Prophet. We believe he was in the middle of a broadcast talking to his troops.

"Soon, the Great Journey will reveal itself to us. We will soon have salvation, and the Demons will-." He was cut off by the roar of two of his Royal guards. Me and Chief have silenced their breath with our knives. "Aw. So you are the Demons who are destroying our path to salvation."

"It isn't salvation if it kills everything alive." I growled.

"You lies will not fool us. Demons must be destroyed. Cleansed from the face of our glorious world. Guards kill them!" He yelled arming his Plasma Canons on his chair.

I looked to my left seeing a spear reaching out for my life. I quickly stepped aside and grabbed it. I then pulled myself toward its wielder and kicked him back. Chief knifed the Guard right of him and made a quick shot in the Elites skull. I took the spear and tossed right at the loud mouth Prophet, only for it to miss since he teleported. We tried shooting him, his shields were unmatched.

"We have to hit him, get on the chair!" Chief yelled stabbing the spear into a guard.

I nodded and started flanking him taking the left. Several guards were in front of me, weapons at the ready. I quickly kicked the Elites legs up and grabbed his spear. I spun the pole around hitting the one behind him. The others started to join in, while I stabbed one that tried to sneak behind me. I quickly ran passed them with simple sliding and jumping. They turned their attention to Chief since all the guards were getting murdered.

I saw the Prophet trying to shoot at Chief. I quickly took this to my advantage and jumped on the chair. He screamed in terror.

"Get off me you wretched abomination!" He tried to teleport away but it was too late.

I started punching at him with bone crushing strength. I took one good punch at his neck, and he started choking. He collapsed out of his chair loosing air. I took my pistol out and took aimed. As his eye slowly wandered to my gun, I put him out of his misery. His body laid in the pool of blood.

I turned to Chief. "You done playing over there?" I asked, as I heard one last roar of a armored Elite.

"Okay Jeha, give me to Chief." Cortana said. I took her out of my helmet and tossed her to Chief. Chief put her in this helmet. "Don't toss me!" She suddenly yelled in my helmet. I smirked. "Wait, I'm picking up something up on the Covenant battle net. Wait, this can't be right."

"What is it?" Chief asked.

"Get outside now!" She yelled. We hesitated at first before we sprinted outside. We looked up at the sky seeing hundreds of Covenant Capitol ships coming through slip-space. It only got worse seeing a mushroom like structure appear as well. It was High Charity. "Capitol ship closing in. It's going to start glassing the area!" We looked at each other and started sprinting across the bridge. The heat and radiation could be felt from behind us. We didn't look behind us, seeing our upcoming door.

The bridge collapsed from under us and we plunged into the water. I could see the flashes of the glassing underwater. The air in my helmet started to go thin, sweat trickled down my face as I felt my body plunge into darkness. I could hear a deep voice, a familiar one. I felt something grab a hold of me and pull me deeper. My eyes plunged into darkness.

_I saw nothing but darkness I wasn't sure what was going on. I looked around franticly trying to find something, anything. I looked to see the back of Silver. She seemed calm, she just stood there looking at the everlasting darkness. I slowly walked forward. What was a walk, turned into a jog, then a run, then a full powered sprint. As she was almost in reaching grasp she turned around and I was engulfed in light._

I woke up in a daze getting a terrible headache. I felt something wrapped around me. As I vision started to clear, I realized I was upside down, with warm blood flooding to my head. When I finally blinked a couple of times I had a clear vision and I wished I didn't see what was holding me.

"A Gravemind." I whispered as I was put straight up. I saw Chief struggling to break free. I looked at the monster breath heavily.

"Time is running short for your life, and you…alliances." Chief and I looked puzzled. We notice a elite also was in the same predicament as us.

"Demons. You wish to destroy another part of our Great Journey? With the Parasite?" The unknown Elite. His armor configuration was only for the Arbiter. The last arbiter died many years ago.

"If I were you I wouldn't piss this thing off." Chief told him. I suddenly see two other figures. One looked like Bias. The other was Regret.

"Greetings, I am 345- Guilty Spark, monitor of installation zero-five." **(don't correct me.)** said the Monitor.

"And I'm the prophet of Regret, leader and Prophit of the Covenant!" He seemed in pain and half infected to the Flood's infection.

"A Reclaimer! Quickly must activate this installation if we wish to contain this outbreak!" The red glowing eyeball spoke.

"You Forerunner mechanics no nothing of the Great Journey!" Regret yelled at the robot.

"This one's Containment… and this one's Great Journey…are the same." The Parasite concluded. "To stop this, you will go to one likely place, and you two will go another." With that, the Gravemind used the Oracle to teleport us away. In a flash of light. I promised myself something that I would do something after this is all over. And I intend to see it through.

* * *

_Lt. Silver POV_

Putting a silencer on the end of my pistol, I shot several sleeping grunts outside of the reactors control room. The shields went down and minutes later Six and Emile joined us. We quietly entered and prepared our weapons. That was when I heard the grunts of Brutes.

"Brute Chieftain." Emile said on the private comm. I saw the Brute Chieftain pick up his beeping comm. unit and begin speaking into it in its natural language. There were two Zealots talking to each other and a Special Ops leaning against a wall. The Chieftain then stopped speaking and let out a roar.

For a moment I thought he had discovered us, until his brutes with him attacked the two Zealots. The Special Ops elite brought up his duel energy swords ready to fight.

We were...shocked. That was when a Brute noticed us and let out a roar. Jun brought up his sniper rifle, followed by Emile going Kamikaze with his battle knives, Kat brought up her berretta and charged. Six readied grenades and I brought up a needler I had picked up from a dead Grunt.

Six quickly popped a grenade and tossed it under a Brute. The Brute paid no attention to it since he was concentrated his fire on the Zealots. He was immediately blown up by the grenade, with his legs detached, and the rest of his body crashed to the ground limp and lifeless.

The two Zealots shot at the Brute Chieftain charging in rage at them. The Chieftains shield was weakened, but with his hammer, he quickly crushed them with lethal force.

I looked behind me to see Noble was fighting off an extra squad of brutes. The Spec Ops Elite sliced at the Chieftain after revealing himself. The Chieftain turned and swung madly at him. The Spec Ops quickly dodged his random swings and kicked sliced his hammer away. When he finally had him, the Chieftain grabbed him by the neck. The Chieftain roared as it punched the life out of him. As he threw him to the ground, he grabbed his hammer and held it up high.

"Die with all your brothers!" He roared again.

I quickly stabbed him in the leg causing him to roar and flail around his giant hammer. He dented the metal floor and walls, barely missing the Elite. I saw the Elites sword and slid to grab it. The Chieftain lunged at me, only to meet my blade in its chest.

He gasped in pain as purple blood streamed down his armor. He went limp dropping the hammer.

When the battle was over the Special Ops Elite looked down at me. "You saved my life human." he said. "You are a demon and are known to kill all, but why save my life?"

"Because," I said, "I felt like it." I looked at Jun who was placing Deja into another holo-tank. "Six, Jun, keep an eye on him." I said. They both nodded and aimed their weapons at him. "Deja."

"Lieutenant Commander," she greeted.

"Can you access the Core now?"

She looked deep in thought. "Sorry, but I seem to be blocked from the network." she said.

"How?" I asked. Suddenly her avatar vanished and a new avatar appeared...Cortana.

"Because the Master Chief and Sierra-511 are on this station." she said. Just as she said this I heard the doors open and saw Jeha standing there, looking a bit out of breath. He had a few cuts all over his armor. He seemed exhausted and weak. Ignoring my concern, I turned back to her. "Chief needs me." she said.

"Bitch." I growled.

I opened a comm. link to General Malone. "Sir, Master Chief 117 and Lieutenant 511 just appeared on High Charity." I said. I then heard a curse.

"Affirmative, but your objective is clear. Destroy the place by overloading the reactor." he responded a little tempered. "I'll get a hold of them and tell them that they have five minutes to get to the EVAC Pelican." He then cut communications off. I turned to Jeha. "Do you need to rest?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No." He looked up at me. His helmet's visor was completely gone, probably been shot off by plasma or something else. He grabbed my arm. "When this is over, we've got to talk." he said while breathing heavily. His stormy blue eyes seemed to be darker than their normal. His face had sweat all over and a bruise on his face. I should just listen to him and keep moving.

I nodded. "Let's move!" I yelled.

"What about this...thing." Emile asked.

"The Noble Higher Arcs have betrayed my people." the Elite said. "I will kill them all for this. Only they could've allowed the Brutes to attack us."

"Can I trust you not to kill me or my companions?" I asked.

"You have my word." he said

Turning to the holo-tank where Deja had appeared a few seconds ago. "Deja, begin the countdown to reactor meltdown." I said.

A few moments later she smiled at Jun. "It's done. Yank me." she said. Jun took her out and we began to race the clock.

We ran down the corridors towards the Pelican EVAC. As we went we came in contact with several Flood infected Brutes, Elites, Drones, and Grunts. I grabbed Jeha just as needles fired upon us from an infected drone. I swiftly killed it with an energy sword I had found on the ground. It's corps crumbled with organs all over the floor. It seemed to take forever to get to the Pelican EVAC as swarm after swarm of flood infected attacked us. We shot, we chopped, and we even found a few flamethrowers and turned several into nothing but a pile of ash. When we finally got there Cortana was waiting in the holo-tank nearby.

"YANK ME!" she yelled at me. I grabbed her in a chip that was in the back of my helmet.

As soon as I replaced it with her in it. I felt a white ice feeling rush up the back of my neck and into my brain. As we got into the pelican sat down on one of the seats. The Special Ops elite sat next to me and waited silently. "Hmm that's interesting." I heard her say.

"Don't think about it." I said to her.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently. As the Pelican sped further into the space I looked down at the counter. It said thirty seconds. I then saw _Morning Always Comes_ out of the Pelican cockpit with Jun flying. That was when we heard a boom. Looking over we saw the dreadnought escaping through a slip-space portal. I heard Cortana whisper. "Good luck Chief." I sighed as the counter said zero just as we docked, High Charity exploded in a variety of colors and we were one step closer to winning this war.

* * *

**Jeha: Okay Angel you can get off me now.**

**M-Angel: No I rather hold you closer. *wink***

**Jeha: *Sweatdrop* Help me.**

**M-Angel: *giggles and kisses his cheek***

**Jeha: *blushes madly* PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**M-Angel: Ah, such a beautiful day.  
Jeha: It's rainy girl!  
M-Angel: *looks at Jeha with Virtual Reality goggles on* I'm on a beach idiot.  
Jeha: *sweatdrop*  
M-Angel: Ooo la la ...Love the bodybuilder body Jeha.  
Jeha: *blushes like mad* Just read the chapter**

* * *

_**AN: New character made by Gone rampant. Read his Noble Seven story for more info on the new character.**_

* * *

_Chapter 17: Battlefield Earth_

* * *

_Date: November 2552  
Location: Voi_

A lone Warthog bumped along the road toward Voi. The Gauss Cannon ready for action with an ODST private at the post, holding onto the cannon as the driver, an ODST sergeant, drove to miss potholes and the occasional Grunt. In the passenger seat was a Spartan wearing the Hayabusa armor with an orange visor, the number 747 stenciled out on his chest. In his arms was a Designated Marksman Rifle, hooked to his thigh was a prototype p30 pistol, a light weight plasma pistol, and on his back was his Assault Rifle. The hog came to a stop and the Sergeant pulled out a pair of binoculars "Covies are digging for something." he said looking at the Spartan. "Zack," he began. "Is that The Master Chief that I see down there engaging a squadron of Anti-Air Wraith Tanks?" he sounded disbelieving what he was seeing. Spartan 747 took off the scope from his DMR and looked through it down at the battlefield. Sure enough there was Spartan 117.

"Sir I think its him." he said smiling behind his visor as he watched Master Chief take down a Brute Chieftain and use its Gravity Hammer to kill off a dozen unlucky Jackals and Grunts. That was when he saw him retreat behind a ruined building. "Looks like he's going to need help, sir. I see Brute Choppers and Ghosts ETA one minute."

"That's not all sir!" yelled the ODST private from the canon. "Phantoms, Hornets, and Banshees, ETA three minutes!"

"Hell, ya think Master Chief and his boys need our help?" the Sergeant asked with a smile.

"YES SIR!" both replied. They gunned it toward the crowd of aliens and immediately opened fire. They turned to attack the men shooting at them, but were immediately blown away by the mini-gun on top.

A Brute Chieftain roared in rage and hijacked one of his own choppers. It charged right at the warthog with its boost, but they quickly U-turned away. The Brute tried to prevent himself from driving across the cliff, but since his boost sent him at a huge speed, he shot off the cliff and exploded hitting the ground.

Chief noticed a pair of choppers coming toward him. He jumped into the air landing on top of the first one and kicked the Brute off, who got run over by the second one, as guts and blood was trailed by its wheels. Chief U-turned it around and boosted toward the other chopper, and jumped off as it impacted with the other. He turned seeing blue fire and vehicle parts everywhere. He got up seeing the Zack pass by running over a grunt.

"Anti-Air wraiths have been destroyed and the ground is now clear, over?" Chief said through his radio.

"Wait a minute, something big is closing on your position." Sergeant Johnson replied. After that everyone felt the ground shake. Zack got out of the Warthog heading toward the building. The Marines had already set up defenses. The Marines gathered in a line with rockets ready. The ODST's look up to see a Scarab climbing over the building. They got out and tried to run, but the Warthog exploded behind them by the Scarab and were killed by the explosion. Everyone immediately opened fire, hitting its knees and ankles of its legs. Everyone got on mongooses and started to fire upon the Brutes that jumped off to attack the defensive line.

"You! Get on!" Master Chief yelled at Zack. Zack grabbed a rocket and got on the mongoose. He didn't drive out where everyone else is. Instead he went toward the crane and hit the elevator. They then found themselves above the Scarab.

"What are we doing?" He asked as Master Chief gunned it.

"Were getting aboard that Scarab." He said as he drove faster.

With a giant leap, feeling the wind through their armor, they flew into the air. Zack shot a rocket at some Brutes trying to shoot them down with Brute Shots. Their bodies flew off as they jumped off the mongoose. The empty vehicle skit across the metal running over a Grunt on a plasma turret.

Zack threw his empty rocket at a Brute causing him to fall off the Scarab, having his spine break from the force of the fall. Master Chief ran down the ramp with Zack, finding the power core. Master Chief tossed a grenade behind him next to the core. Him and Zack sprinted out and jumped off the Scarab. As they did, they can see everyone fall back so they won't get caught in the explosion.

"Get back! She's gonna blow!" Yelled a Marine as they landed on the ground.

Hearing the alarm of the Scarab they quickly slid down a nearby trench and ducked seeing fire and debree going over their heads. When it all faded to smoke and scrap metal. They got up seeing the marines cheer at their small victory.

Zack looked around his crashed Warthog, upon seeing both dead ODST's he felt deep unadulterated hate and anger searing through his veins. He's been with these two since the fall of Reach. Now he had once again lost a team. _Just like I lost Noble_. he thought. _No, it's the dam-n Covenants fault. They've killed everybody!_ He ran over to where the Master Chief had been. As he reached the boulder he watched the Chief take down two Scarabs. Zack an over to the Chief. "Sir," he saluted out of respect. "Spartan 747 at your service, Sir!"

"SPARTAN?" the Chief questioned.

"Yes Sir!"

The chief nodded. "Good to have you."

That was when the reinforcements arrived. They were led by the Arbiter and Sergeant Major Johnson, along with them were civilian militia from around Voi. They began to fight and push their way through a nearby factory against dozens of brutes armed with spikers.

Zack took up point and relayed what was ahead of them. "We got a pair of Hunters and a Brute Chieftain wilding a huge Gravity Hammer."

"Let's take those Bastards out." Sergeant Johnson replied. Sergeant Johnson shot at the Brute Chieftain with his Shotgun, while Zack and Chief attacked the Hunters.

Zack jumped over the Hunter by climbing over his shield, as it tried to smash him away. He got a couple of good shots at his back causing orange blood to spill out of its body. It roared and smashed Zack away from him.

Chief tossed grenades behind his foe. It roared and tripped a little to its left from the blast. Chief climbed on its back and started stabbing at its back. The Hunter roared and hit Chief a few feet away. The Hunter shot is plasma at him exploding under his feet until Arbiter silenced him with his sword. The Arbiter turned his attention to the other Hunter as Chief helped Johnson.

The Sergeant finally took out the Brutes shields, but was pushed away by the power of the hammer smashing to the hard rocky ground. Chief kicked the Brute who threw his Hammer away in rage. It tried to grab the little Spartan, till he was launched away by a Gravity Hammer held by a certain Sergeant. They looked to see all the dead Brutes being stomped on by their men.

Zack groaned as he picked himself up from the ground. He had taken out the Brute Chieftain but had been thrown by a hunters shield a good hundred yards. Thankfully the Arbiter and Master Chief had taken it out before it could finish him off. Sergeant Johnson proudly gave Zack the Gravity Hammer. "You've earned it." he said as they took The Arbiter looked down at Spartan 747. "That is the Hammer of Tut., he said with pride. "It is only given to the most brutal of the Brute Chieftains. Zack nodded and the two ran off after the Master Chief.

The Arbiter looked down at Spartan 747. "That is the Hammer of Tut," he said with pride. "It is only given to the most brutal of the Brute Chieftains. Zack nodded and the two ran off to take out the rest of Anti-Aircraft Batter so that Lord Hood's ships could get into orbit and take out Truth and his men.

* * *

_Location: Orbiting the Halo_  
_Silver's POV_

I smiled down at the Halo. We had planted four Nova Bombs down there, even though it would only take one or two. The new improved Hood Protocol stated that any and all Halo's that were infected by the parasite known as _The Flood_, had to be destroy immediately. Noble team all had their helmets off, minus myself. They each were smiling. Glad that we had a chance to stop the war with High Charity's destruction and now a third Halo was going to be destroyed. Destiny Bias looked disappointed. "Are you sad Destiny?" I asked her.

"A little." she replied. "My creators made the Halo's as a last resentment to their war with _the Flood_ and yet we should have to activate them, but we don't." she paused. "Your people have found a way to stop the infection before it goes beyond that of which it can be stopped. Your kind has accomplished what the Forerunners tried to do." she seemed to get happy at this. "I commend you for this accomplishment and I know that if I stay by your side I may one day be reunited with my creators." she paused. "For now I am happy to serve you Reclaimers to the best of my ability."

The monitor flew off. I smirked under my helmet and looked at the team. "So," i began and looked at Jeha between Jun and Six. "How does adding a new Noble 5 sound?" I heard an intake of breath by Six. "I know Jorge was the best Noble 5 in comparison to everyone else but.."

"Who's being considered?" Kat asked raising an eyebrow looking at me.

"511." I stated.

"Wha-" Jeha began.

Emile laughed as he pulled Jeha towards him with one arm and pulled him into a noogie. "Aw I always wanted little brother." he said happily, all the while Jeha was trying to get out of his hold.

I laughed at the two of them. "It's not official yet. I talked to General Malone and he's going to talk to Lord Hood so that Jeha can join Noble Team as the official Noble 5." I smiled. "So who's hungry?" with that we headed down to the mess hall.

* * *

_Jeha's POV_

"Wait. Six joined as soon as the Covenant attacked?" I asked Emile.

"Pretty much. Nice for a first day, huh?" He laughed, as he left when he turned to his room.

_Me and Noble Team together? How fun._ I thought. It's not that I don't like em'. It's just Kat seems like a bitch. Jun's a smartass. Emile is all brute and crazy. And Six is too much of a killer. They are fun though, I have to give em' that. _At least I can hang out with Silver more._

I opened my door and walked through. When I looked up from the ground, escaping my thoughts, I wished I didn't walk in. I looked to see Silver, half naked. She looked and gasped and we both began to fluster. _Damnit, why?_ I thought.

"I-I'm sorry!" What was worse is that I was stuttering like an idiot. I tried to leave, but instead, I hit a cold metal wall. _Can it get any wo-? Don't say it!_

"Jeha, you alright?" Silver asked as she knelt beside me feeling my soar head. A trained soldier, gets hurt and is on his back by a damn wall.

"Yeah. Sorry I came in your room. My mind was just wondering off." I said as she put her hand on my head.

"It's quite alright." She responded as she helped me up. She had already put a shirt on before she helped me. Finally I could stop stuttering.

We find ourselves staring again. We looked in both our eyes not saying a word. I think she was trying to say something, but no words came out. We found our heads come closer to each other. Her hand on my shoulder, with my hand on her arm. We both silted are heads and started closing our eyes. Then we stopped.

"Lt. Silver, Lt. Jeha, we will be arriving at Earth in 30 minutes." Alexis suddenly interrupted.

Good thing we didn't have a holo-tank in the room or any cameras, or this would be embarrassing. That was when we realized what we were doing and we both blushed. We immediately let go of each other. We both looked away.

"Ummm, I'll see you later." I responded after the moment of silence.

"Y-yes, of cource." She responded blushing still.

I nodded as I left the room. _What the hell just happened?_

**M-Angel: *is enjoying a back massage***

**Jeha: *eating lunch* mmm...hmm..**

**M-Angel: Leave a review please.**

**Jeha: I need another Cheese Burger here!**

**Coach: *pops out of know where***

**Jeha: Can we go one day without a famous youtube reference.**

**Coach: Cheese Burger Apocalypse! *Explodes***


	18. Chapter 18

**Jeha: Okay please don't hurt me, it took forever to write the chapter!**

**M-Angel: It's alright, but I don't think we can handle another zombie fan attack like last time.**

**Tank: *heavy metal tank theme comes on* AAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!**

**Jeha: YOU HAD TO SAY THAT! *runs away dodging a flying bolder***

_**AN: Cheery blossom I did get your story idea, I'm not sure if I can cause I have to write another story, but I will think about it.**__Chapter 18: Battle for the Ark_

* * *

Master Chief, Zack and squads of marines bolted up the hill ducking plasma fire coming from above. The AA gun was the only thing keeping their ships out of range of Truth's. They were planning to bombard it with Mac rounds and Longsword strikes.

As they went behind a line of rocks, a Longsword flew over head, only to be another target for the AA gun. With one quick blast, the great plane went down in a ball of fire.

"We need to push up the hill. I'll take out the plasma turrets, you and your men push up as soon as it's clear!" Zack ordered Chief and the Marines. He nodded and took cover so he wouldn't get hit. Zack quickly ran forward taking out the Grunts with his magnum. They opened fire upon him pinning him down.

The Marines thought this was an opportunity to take them out. While the Grunt's were distracted, everyone immediately shot them off the turrets. Zack then climbed up the hill he took a plasma turret and detached it. He then turned and rained down plasma on some Brutes trying to counter attack.

"Their turrets are down! Charge!" Said a Marine who was believed to be the squad leader.

"OOORAH!" The Marines yelled as they bolted up the hill shooting down the enemy. More Brutes joined the fight with Brute Shots. They opened fire on the Marines, trying to force them back, but Master Chief quickly threw a grenade between them, disposing their arms and legs. Blood painted the ground where they were once stood.

They quickly moved up when a Brute Chieftain came out of nowhere and hit several Marines off the ground and launched away. Zack tried to attack him with his knife from behind, but the Chieftain saw him and swung behind him, launching Zack to the side. Some Marines charged at him, stabbing at his back and neck. He roared as he struggled to get them off, but Chief jumped and stomped on his neck, hearing a loud crack of the ape's bones.

The workers started to catch up to them shooting their magnums at the remaining Grunts and Jackals. They each went down from head shots and serious bullet penetrations. Everyone gathered around the AA gun seeing the plasma core open and close for every shot it makes. They all line up reloading their guns.

"When it opens up, let em' have it!" Zack yelled, as all the Marines and Workers aimed their weapons. The core opened up again, and they immediately bombarded it with bullets. We can see the core change color starting to over load. Before it could close, Chief popped a plasma grenade in and blew up the core. They covered them eyes from the heat as it went into a ball of flame.

"Lord Hood, AA gun is down, do you copy?" Chief asked through his comm.'s

"Copy that Chief, AA gun has been eliminated. All ships, you are clear for bombing run." He replied. They looked up in awe seeing several Longswords and Frigates fly by toward Truth's ship. Longswords shot there missiles at it covering it in smoke and fire. When it cleared, the ship was left unmarked and suddenly shot out a blue beam in the sky. The sky went dark and a powerful wind knocked everyone off their feet.

They looked up to see their ships' engines malfunction, steering off course and could possibly crash at current velocity.

"This is Lord Hood, Cortana, what the hell just happened?" He asked looking at a offline camera that was on one of the frigates.

"Truth just opened up a portal, to the Ark." Cortana replied as Covenant ships started to follow truth.

"Alright, Chief I'm sending a Pelican. We're going to follow them through the portal." He commanded. Chief nodded as a Pelican came to pick up him and Zack.

"I'm sensing several slip-space rupture happening in our atmosphere. Elite ships. Frigate _Morning Always Comes_. And a Brute ship." Cortana said seeing several ships come to orbit. The Brute ship started accelerating at crashing speed and hit the ground. It vibrated the ground violently as they can here an explosion.

"More Brutes?" Zack asked. As he looked at the area the ship had crashed.

Chief had already come up with an answer. "Worse."

Before they could investigate, Elite Drop Ships and UNSC Pelicans landed next to them. The Arbiter came out with several Elites. "Human, you are needed elsewhere." He said as the Elites started moving up the path toward the explosion.

"What about-?" Zack was cut off by Lord Hood by radio.

"Chief, you and Spantan-747 get on the Pelican, we need to follow Truth. Sierra's 511 and 006 will deal with the flood and so will the Elites." Lord Hood commanded.

The Arbiter seemed a bit angry. "I'm going as well. The Prophet killed my brothers and must suffer their same fate by my hand." He said honorably. Chief took a moment to think about it, then called Lord Hood.

"Lord Hood, the Arbiter's fleet could help us against the brutes. We can leave one of his ships to help out here." Chief exclaimed, hoping for a answer.

There was a moment of silence until Lord Hood spoke. "Copy that, sending the message to Arbiter's fleet. Permission to exchange weapons with them?" He asked. Chief looked at Arbiter knowing he heard.

He nodded. "That's an affirmative; you may use their weapons as they will ours." Chief replied as he, Zack, and the Arbiter got on the Pelican. The engines roared as they were lifted into the air and started to fly away from the ground. They looked to see Elites and Marines fighting groups of flood away. There was a mix of plasma and bullets passing each other by.

"Give em' hell." Said a wounded Marine in one of the seats.

* * *

_Lt. Silver/ Sierra-006_

_Location: Excavation sight of unknown artifact._

**(The thing Truth used to use portal was all those metal plates surrounding his ship taking him to the ark)**

I quickly ran out of the Pelican with my assault rifle in hand. We just got orders to clear an LZ for Elites so they can get me and Jeha to the ship. Jeha is good at engineering, even a little of Covenant technology. He knew enough to overload the core. If we can't then we go to plan B. Lots and lots of lead.

I quickly opened fire on the first group of insect like creatures as Noble started to pile out. Jeha was in another Pelican that we were supposed to help land as well. They said that he was going to test a new sniper on the battle field. It was made by both Covenant and Humans they said.

Joshua joined in asking for permission from Lord Hood. What's his deal? It's like I'm not allowed to go at least a mile away from him? He's acting like an over protective dad…Oh the irony. I tried to deny the request, but Lord Hood said we're going to need his help.

We got into defensive position trying to clear the LZ quickly. We just had to hold them off long enough for the Elites to show up. Josh, Six, and Emile were covering the left side, as me, Kat, and Jun covered the right. Guts and blood seemed to fly around as we shot rapidly at the quickly approaching enemy. I never thought the Flood could find Earth.

_Earth_. It was a beautiful planet. I only got a couple of minutes to soak the beauty. To think my planet could've been this peaceful looking. I couldn't walk several miles in the dessert for training without finding a gang of Raiders.

Pushing the fact aside I quickly began tossing grenades at the crawling little bastards and blew them away, seeing their skin burst with their blood splattering on the ground. "We got infected Buggers on the roof tops!" Jun yelled to dodge the spikes shooting right at him.

"We're pinned down!" Yelled Six as he almost got his helmet shot off.

I saw Phantoms coming in fast as they shot red hot plasma at them. The roof collapsed and caused them to fall to the ground. We got up seeing that the Flood leave to regroup. They're more organized than ever. The Elites were quickly dropped off by the purple ship. They quickly ran into ahead clearing the area while Jeha's Pelican was descending toward us.

"This is Charlie-243, we are landing at the LZ." Said a male pilot.

I looked at the building to see an infected Elite on the roof with a plasma launcher. It was already charged. "Incoming!" I yelled as the plasma at us. The four blasts blinded us with dust against our visors. I looked to see Jeha's Pelican unaware of the creature. "Charlie-243 change course immediately, the-." I couldn't finish feeling the wind of four more blasts flying by me. They made contact with the engine and it went into flames.

"Shit! This is Charlie-243 we're going down! Mayday! Mad-!" The line was cut off by static and hearing the smashing of glass and metal. I just looked as I see smoke rising from the crash.

I hesitated as I tried to open comm.'s. "Charlie-243, this is Silver, please respond! Jeha are you there?" I dropped my hand from my helmet after ten seconds of static. I couldn't give up though. "Noble, help the Elites clear the area, I'm going to check for any survivors." I started walking toward the crash.

"Let me come with you." Josh stated quickly. Again with the overprotection, I was going to stand it this time.

"Negative Josh, I'm going alone, that's an order." I said as I continued walking.

"But the Pelican's crew is probably dead!" He then yelled. That was coldest thing Josh had ever said.

"Stay! With! Noble!" I ordered louder. I didn't bother to turn around to see Josh admit defeat. One of these days he needs to learn some respect. I climbed over a concrete wall and started running toward the crash.

_Lt. Jeha / Sierra-511_

_Location: Unknown. Helmet Offline._

_I looked around seeing nothing but darkness. I was having another dream. I could feel nothing where I was standing and I looked to see what was all around me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened I could see a white door covered with a gold outline. I went up to the door and tried to open it._

_It was locked. I jerked the knob several times till I turned around seeing two of the same doors. I then see Goddess appear between the doors._

"_**Time to choose. Her time in your universe is almost over." **__Goddess said as the two doors opened. __**"If you pick the one on your left you will join her in her cause. However pick the one on your right, you will stay home and let her find another protector."**__ I knew there was going to be challenges if I entered the left door. Probably some I wish I had never faced. But… There is no point staying home... If I don't have one._

_I slowly walked toward the left door and stopped in front of it. I looked up at Goddess on my right with a small smile on her face. I slowly looked back at the door with light glistening inside. It seemed to get brighter as I thought of walking through the door of no return._

"_**I must warn you, there will be a test later in your adventure. To see if you're really her protector." **__She took her finger and gently placed it on my forehead. I started having visions and images forming in my head._

_I can see a city with citizens in blue uniforms walking around. Some weird eyeball like robots followed them, taking pictures with blinding flashes. They didn't look like Bias. Looked more mechanical and it was AI generated since it just floated away taking pictures of everyone. I saw a giant screen on a statue in the middle of the walkway. A man in a brown suit with a white goatee._

"_Welcome to City 17. It's safer here." The stranger said._

_I then saw men in bullet proof vests and a tag with the initials 'MPF'. They had metal gas masks and they patrolled the area, pushing some Citizens and kicking down a door with what I believed was stun like weapon. The vision then left me seeing a women in a vest running from several of the uniformed men._

"_**You will be tested there and see if you are what we believe you can be."**__ I gasped as I put my hands on where the ground was supposed to be. My head seemed to be ready to explode after all those images.__** "Now go if this is what you want."**_

_Without hesitation I slowly walked in still trying to regain my strength. The light in the door soon engulfed me and I felt a coolness coming from it. It was familiar. It satisfying cold breeze like feeling spread throughout my body. I went forward to see something._

_I saw some women, with white giant wings. Her skin changed from her original color to a light blue one and her eyes began to glow like the light of a glistening sun. Then I saw someone else. A man standing across from her. He had long white hair. His skin turned pale, his eyes turned completely dark, his hands began to grow unnatural claws. Something that looked like purple lightening sparked out of his body and onto the ground._

_They both gathered energy in their hands and they both lunged at each other causing a flash of light and darkness combined._

I opened my eyes finding my helmet gone missing. My back was aching and my arm was caught by heavy metal. I was surprised that I couldn't feel any pain from it. I looked around, barely seeing through the smoke and sparks. Everything was destroyed, it almost looked like it could collapse at any second. I tried to get up, but my arm was trapped too much to move.

"Lieutenant! *Cough, Cough* We need to keep moving!" coughed to Co-pilot.

"What happened to the other pilot?" I asked as he grabbed the metal and took it off my arm.

"He died in the crash." I noticed he was grunting and had trouble limping. He won't be able to move without help, and I'm having trouble myself.

I was able to walk, but my arm and leg were soar and weak. The Co-Pilot had a few cuts and burns, his leg was probably broken. Luckily he was next to me so he didn't have to move much. I attempted to open push the door open, but my leg got worse and I almost immediately stopped. I looked at the door control panel and seeing part of it was destroyed. I went closely to it and opened the panel. I then started fiddling with the wire and components inside.

"Lieutenant. What are we going to do? Our radio's were damaged from the crash, so we can't call for help." He said trying to stand up and move around, but failed miserably.

I crossed several wires and got rid of some components until I was able to open the door. I grabbed a giant case and opened it. Inside were several sniper parts I was force to reassemble. It quickly attached the barrel of the gun with an attached laser sight. I then added the scope and grabbed all the ammo I can get for it. It was a single shot, so I would have to reload every time I shoot. Better be worth it or we're screwed. This is the only weapon we have.

The door was only half open so I had to climb out, with sparks hitting against my armor. Luckily it didn't light my hair on fire. I took out my knife in case someone was near. This is the time when I miss my helmet because I don't have a motion tracker now. I heard footsteps tapping against the concrete ground.

In reaction I turned around and attempted to cut my enemies throat. I stopped seeing it was human. "Damnit Silver, don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled pulling my knife away from her. She smiled and hugged me.

"I thought you were dead." She said softly.

"Oh so you don't care about the pilots?" I smirked. She just looked at me and punched me in the arm.

"Shut up." She said as she looked at the crashed pelican.

"Help out the pilot inside while I find a sniping point. Be careful with his leg though, he might have broken it." I ordered as I took out my sniper. She nodded as I saw her jog to the Pelican. I quickly climbed up a latter and ran on top of the roof.

I quickly law myself down on the roof after looking around for the best view. I then turned off the safety. We had to go stealth because if we draw attention to us we will probably lose the pilot. Probably get killed ourselves if we are loud enough. I turned off the safety and looked through the scope. I then tested the thermal and night vision attachment of the scope. The thermal might not be useful, we don't know if the Flood generate their own body heat since they're already dead pretty much.

I saw Silver carry the pilot out of the Pelican. "Admiral, this is Sierra-511, Pelican crashed. We need extraction immediately. We have an injured pilot and needs medical attention, copy?" I asked as I kept an eye on the path ahead.

"Rodger that we are sending you a Pelican ETA 5 minutes. LZ couple clicks West of your current position. Be advised we have detected several groups of Flood in that direction. Engage at your own discretion, over?" The Admiral replied as I kept my scope aimed.

"Affirmative, we'll be there. Seirra-511 out." I confirmed as I focused the lens better.

"Jeha, I'm going to need you to cover us since I can't use my gun if I'm going to have to carry him there." She complained as I saw her carry him by his arm. She had dropped her gun only left with her magnum.

"Alright, move 20 meters up and take cover against the forklift." I ordered as I watched them to a quick jog to the vehicle. I then noticed a figure. "Hold up, we got an infected Brute patrolling the area. Just let him pass. Then move up 30 meters and hide behind the dumpster. On my mark." I whispered keeping my aim good on the enemy. I waited till he started walking back. "Mark."

She immediately started running at a good pace and settled the guy down behind a dumpster. I then aimed down my sight on the abomination. It turned around and walked back again.

"Stay down, let him pass." I noticed it started sniffing into the air. I didn't want it to find our scent and find Silver. "Scratch that, put him down. Quietly." As I said she crouched up to the beast and stabbed it. She stabbed where the red tentacles were and it immediately had fallen.

I looked behind me and could see some infected hunters looking at the remains of the Pelican. They seemed to start direct their attention at the pathway. "Shit there on to us. On my mark make a break for the LZ. I'm sure some Marines will help you there." I ordered as I adjusted my gun to aim at the three behemoths.

"No, you'll get hurt. Probably, worse. Just run with me." She argued.

"No arguments, I'm going to get their attention while you run. I'll catch up don't worry. You'll know when to run." I replied as I turned on my laser sight. I held the trigger waiting for the right moment. Sweat starting to drip down my cheek and fall off the edge of my jaw. A hunter walked over the one of the edges, trying to see if we we're climbing down the incredibly rocky wall. I took my shot at its leg.

The bullet was powerful. 50cal bullet was shot and had blue plasma surrounding itself. There was a mechanism inside the barrel which covered the bullet with the good stuff. As it penetrated through the monsters leg, the limb seemed to be obliterated by the blow. He then fell down to his death not able to keep footing. I quickly opened up my gun and added another bullet. I then quickly aimed at the next one at its chest and made a huge hole into its body.

Blood and guts flung out of the whole at incredible speed. In fact I didn't even see the blood come out until I saw the splatter. The bullet that went through him went through some of the concrete making a deep 4 inch hole. It roared as it gurgled blood and fell to the ground. It drowned in its own puddle of blood.

The roar was loud. It would get more attention and a lot of it. Silver was already running as fast as she can with the pilot. I quickly attached the gun to my back and took out my pistol. I sprinted after her seeing that some Marines were helping her out with the Pilot.

"Jeha, an Elite demolition team has set up a bomb to destroy the city. You better hurry up." A Pelican pilot said. I stopped in my tracks.

_What the fuck?_ "Wait, what? We can't do that?" I yelled.

"Hood said if we don't, the world will fall to these creatures." I went silent at the reply. I would just after to deal with the city blown up. I looked behind me seeing a Flood drone tackle me. I rolled as it tried to eat at my face. I kicked it off me and took out my pistol and shot at it multiple time. It quickly shook it off and lunged back at me with its claws slashing at my chest.

I dodged some of his slashed, but the cuts in my armor had some blood trickling down. I took my knife and stabbed it and kicked it off the building. It plunged to its death with a splat of warm green blood. I looked behind me seeing numerous drones crawling after me, some morphing into Behemoths or Shooters. I sprinted away not looking back and jumped off the building to the next. I was shot in mid air and my jump was short. I started sliding off the roof as I tried to gain a grip, but it was useless and I fell off into the concrete ground and I saw darkness.

I regained my vision with a blur. I looked around seeing creatures surround the exits of my path. "Jeha! Jeha, there everywhere dozens of them! Get to the LZ! Run!" Yelled Silver. I got to my feet looking at a door in front of me. I sprinted in pain at it and broke it open, not slowing down for anything.

I saw them crawl through the windows and other doors. I just kept going up some stairs and opened a door to the roof. "Holy shit! It looks like the whole horde is after you! Keep going to the LZ!" Said a Pilot as he hovered over head and went toward the LZ. I slid down the roof and crashed through a window. I then made my way outside where the LZ was.

There was a cliff over the edge of the landing pad. "It's too hot! You're going to have to jump!" I saw them at least 15ft. away from the pad. I sprinted with all my strength and jumped. I was hit twice in the back and once in the shoulder. The pain hurt too much. I was losing my grip of the Pelican door. As I slid off silver quickly slid after me and grabbed my wrist. I quickly grabbed hers to hold on.

"Get us out of here!" Silver yelled as some marines helped me up. The door closed as I sat down taking some needles out of my body armor. Blood came out slowly as medics tried to patch me up. We started back to the ship for our next mission.

* * *

I sprinted across the hallway feeling rumbles and explosions of impacts of the Covenant Fleet against the hull. Sergeant Johnson got permission to take us with Miranda Keyes's fleet to follow Truth. Guess we found him.

"Targeting systems failure. All turrets are at manual control." Cortana said over the comm.'s. I ran over into the armory grabbing a shotgun and SMG's. Once loaded I ran toward the airlocks with several other marines and aimed at the door. We waited until the door was open.

The door exploded with metal and sparks flying at us. We immediately shot at the dust and smoke knowing our enemy was behind it. I can see at least a couple dozen trying to run through, but the barrage of lead put them down to the ground. We immediately planted a charge into the Boarding Craft and blew it out with the airlock closed. We immediately ran over to a new airlock, until Silver grabbed while I was running.

"We need to get to the bridge, now!" She yelled over the noises.

I nodded as we sprinted into an elevator. I hit the top button for the bridge and we started going up. "Where's Josh and Noble?" I asked as I kept my gun at the ready.

"They are on the counter attack. They are going to take the ship for the Elites to use." Silver and I ran through the door to the bridge where several people were on computers and consoles hitting various buttons and keys. I saw Miranda in her chair and we ran up. The bridge had a window view of the entire battle between Human and Covenant species.

"Good to see you Spartans." Miranda said with a smile. "Truth had set up a blockade around the Ark. We were able to destroy some of their ships, but they are still holding strong." She walked up to the battle map looking at what the enemy movements. "As you all know, Johnson thought of a plan to use one of their ships against them. Plans changed. We're going to ram of their ships with another."

I was shocked at the plan. It's not surprising, but we could use the ship for a better purpose. I couldn't disagree with her however. We were losing ships ourselves and that blockade ain't moving. I guess I should get over it.

"So how is the counter-strike going?" Silver asked.

Miranda sighed. "The squad is locked out of the bridge. Their defenses won't allow our demolition team to get to their hangar. Kat also reported saying that she can't hack the doors open." She responded as she then looked out the bridge front window.

I looked at Silver. She was looking down, so I know she was thinking. "Miranda, what about our MAC rounds?" Silver asked. I looked at her puzzled as did Miranda. "If we can shoot one trough the ships shields, what are our chances of malfunctioning the door. They have helmets so they can breathe in case of a hull breech, right?"

Miranda took a moment. "Cortana target a MAC round to these coordinates." She started using a screen to make a target to a part of the ship. I believe it was the room a head of Noble. "Fire."

The entire ship shook like an earthquake. The MAC round had penetrated through the shield able to do some damage to the side of the ship. I can see some rubble flying slowly away from the Capital ship. "This is Noble. The door malfunctioned we're moving toward the bridge. Also, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE SHOOTING THE MAC ROUNDS! WE HEARD IT ON THE FLOOR ABOVE!"

"Rodger that, keep us posted." Said a Marine on one of the comm. computers.

"Alright you two, get ready for combat. As soon as the blockade is open, you and several ODST's will drop into the Ark. You will also be assisted by Elites who will also be dropping in. Good luck."

"Ma'am." We both said as we started running toward our pods.

_Normal POV_

Noble Team, Josh, Miranda, Johnson, and Chief gathered around the Ark computer. Destiny and Spark came as well floating around preparing to fire.

"The Ark will be ready to fire in just a few more days." Spark said to Johnson and the others.

"We don't have a few more days. We need it now!" Johnson replied as he started up the firing sequence.

"But a premature fire will destroy the Ark!" He yelled.

"Get over it." He said almost finishing. We watched as we put our guns away.

"Destroy this installation?" Spark was about to fire a beam at Johnson when Destiny knocked him away and shot at him.

Spark immediately attacked.

* * *

**Jeha: F0g1V3 mE! (Btw I'm getting some fan girls XD)**

**M-Angel: I'll chop you F***ing head off!**


	19. Chapter 19

**M-Angel: Gah! We updated again! Ya'll must know by now that it's because this story is almost over!**

**Jeha: But we're having a sequel.**

**M-Angel: Which I'm sure everybody knows about by now and no Moon-Angel-Eyes we're not giving a full chapter sneak peek.**

**AN: Sorry if this is short. JEHA NEEDS LOLCATS AND $$$**

* * *

_Chapter 19: The End Comes _

_Silver's POV_

My eyes widened as I looked between the two Forerunner AI's. Destiny Bias floated between her, Noble Team, Master Chief, Commander Keys, and Sergeant Major Johnson and Guilty Spark, who's eye was glowing a red color. "I do not understand." Guilty said.

"You are rampant." she repeated.

"In order to correct that you must reboot yourself or I must destroy you myself."

The Arbiter looked between the two AI's. "Oracle's must you fight?" he asked

Destiny looked towards the Arbiter. "I will only fight if he does not comply with this." she said. "He is a danger to the reclaimers."

"The reclaimers destroyed MY installation." he said.

"The Halo wasn't yours." Destiny said. "You protected it, yes. You cared for it, yes. Installation 05 was not yours. It was our creators' creation to eradicate the flood, which the reclaimers have destroyed. The Halo rings must not be destroyed, including the remakes that were created by Installation 00." she paused. "Do you not see the error in your thinking?"

Guilty Spark paused in its movements and floated in the air above the controls on the newly created Installation 05. Johnson pulled a Spartan Laser out from behind him and handed it to the chief. "Just in case tinker bell goes haywire." he said, causing Master Chief to give a curt nod.

"I am right in all my thinking." Guilty yelled out. "It is you who is wrong. It is you who MUST BE DESTROYED!" Suddenly he fired a beam of pure energy at Destiny; two shield sentinels blocked the attack. Destiny sent her own attack at Guilty hitting him directly in his red eye. Master Chief lined up a shot with the Spartan Laser. Destiny kept firing shot after shot when Guilty suddenly sent out a sonic blast that sent he flying into the metallic walls. "Chief now!" we heard Cortana yell from his helmet. Master Chief's shot cracked Guilty Spark and within seconds it exploded. Destiny suddenly became unimpeded in the wall and fell with a clank. Kat ran over to her with Zack keeping an eye on the sentinels.

Master Chief walked up to the console and placed Cortana's chips against it. Her avatar appeared. "That was a close one." she said and paused a moment. "Okay, I'm done. We have ten minutes to get to the _Forward Unto Dawn_." she said. "Think you can handle that big guy?"

"No problem." he said and we ran towards the entrance of the control room.

Silver paused in her explanation, causing Lord Hood to looked at her. "We got to two Warthogs. Noble Team & I took one to the Dawn and Master Chief, Commander Keys, Johnson, and the Arbiter took the other." she paused. "We got there two minutes before the Chief and his people. Noble Seven and myself ran to the bridge and began the take off protocols so that by the time the Chief and the others got there we'd be able to take off ASAP." she paused again. "When the Arbiter ran into the bridge room he told us to go." she paused again.

* * *

_Jeha's POV_

"What happened next?" the Admiral asked.

I was sitting in a room. They just wanted to ask me questions. Yet, I'm in an interrogation room. It's been a couple of days since I came back to Earth. I was in a Cyro-tank for 4 years. Alone in that tank.

"I'm trying to remember damnit!" I yelled while in some handcuffs. I was put in these thinking I could have gone insane after that wait. "Alright, we got into the Warthogs and gunned it to our ship. It was so fast and crazy, I couldn't even realize what was going on. Explosions going off around us, metal and fire shot into the air. We jumped a giant gap to the ship hangar. I fell out of the Warthog slamming into the metal. I only saw blur." As I remembered what happened next I had some tears dropping out of my eyes.

"Take your time. You don't have to continue." The Admiral responded.

"Everyone headed to the upper level. To the bridge. Me and Silver were still in the Hangar…"

_I attempted to get off feeling the air trying to push me out of the ship. I plowed my hand into the ground keeping myself from moving. "Jeha!" Silver Yelled. She was at the door holding onto the wall so she wouldn't get sucked out of the hangar._

_Ignoring her cries. I slowly climbed up the metal trying to reach her. She lend out a hand for me as the wind pushed me back and back, while I tried to push myself through. I can feel the winds power was unnatural and I didn't want to look back to see why it was like this. I was almost there when a flash of light covered my vision._

"_No." I whispered._

_I looked in purified horror. Half of the ship was gone. Cut like butter. Silver, Miranda, Johnson, everyone just disappeared from my sight. I started to endlessly float as the engines gave out and was put in endless darkness._

"_No. No, this can't happen. This can't!" I yelled as I punched and kicked at random metal not caring if anything hurt or may electrify my suit. "They're gone. They're all gone." I slowly sat down and just looked out at endless space. "I'm alone…"_

_I slowly walked toward a Cryo-chamber and opened it. There was a timer setting. I put the settings to 'until opened by UNSC personnel'. I then laid myself against it and waited for the chamber to close. Tears dripped out of my helmet as they froze into ice and I was put to sleep._

I looked up to see the admiral with a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright soldier. You'll be okay. I'm putting you into a promotion next week. Alright soldier?"

"Affirmative." I said softly. "But I'm not doing any work or anything for a while since…well…" I trailed off but he understood and nodded.

* * *

_Zack's POV_

"Is this all that has happened?" the First Lieutenant asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

I watched the man nod. "Good." he said. "There's going to be a search and rescue sent out as soon as possible, but it could be six or seven months before it is sent out. We have to deal with the rest of the Covenant Loyalists. The Separatists have agreed to help defend the rest of our colonies, but that doesn't mean much to anybody really." he paused and looked at me. "You and the rest of the living Spartans are being given a choice."

* * *

_Silver's POV _

"A choice sir?" I asked looking at Lord Hood through my visor.

"Yes," he said, "We are giving all Spartans a choice at either retirement or a promotion and a chance at rebuilding and reforming our outer colonies, Harvest being the first."

"Sir," I began, "I'll take the promotion and chance at helping defend our outer colonies."

He smiled. "I had a feeling that you'd say that, Commander." he said handing me the pins of a First Class Commander. "Noble Team is still under your command; however you'll have to find yourself an XO."

"Sir?" I questioned. "You're being put in command of the Marathon Heavy Class battle cruiser the _Pathfinder_." he saluted me. "Congratulations, Commander Silver."

Silver walked out of the interrogation room and down to the barracks. She saw Noble Team around Noble Seven who was telling everybody his tale of what had been happening since Reach until the Battle of the Ark. She shook her head. Jeha looked at her with a smile on his face. "Lieutenant I'd like to speak with you." she said. "Privately." he nodded and walked behind her until they were in a briefing room by themselves. "Lock it." she said, as he turned to do so she took her helmet off. When he turned back to her there faces were inches apart. Jeha's eyes widened as she touched his face with her hand and kissed his gently. When she pulled away from him she places a finger on his lips. "I think I love you." she said. "I think I've felt this way for a few weeks. I know I'm not exactly your type or even your species, but I love you Jeha and..." Jeha interrupted her speech by kissing her again and pulling her body to his. Their suits touching and making a noise.

"I feel it too." he whispered to her as he tucked a piece of silver hair behind one of her small pointed ears. "I think Goddess brought us together for a reason. An unknown reason, but a reason all the same." She nodded.

As he tipped her chin up so their lips met again. Silver sighed against his lips. Jeha was about to deepen it when suddenly Alexis' voice came over the comm. system. "Lieutenant Commander Jeha-511 please report to the AI control room." she said.

Silver giggled. "I'm starting to think she does that on purpose." he said.

* * *

**M-Angel: That was a good ending to the story... **

**Jeha: *blushes* **

**M-Angel: Oh you knew that was gonna happen sooner or later.**

**Jeha: I would've liked it later. **

**M-Angel: Whatever, I just like the reviews. So we're gonna have an extra chapter to this story. So, we're gonna post chapter 20 now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jeha: Hey guys, I am sorry I didn't publish any of the videos. My computer somehow broke or something when I got back on vacation and I had to wait a long time to get it back from the guy.**

**M-Angel: Finally.**

**Jeha: Sorry if the epilogue is also short that's Angel's fault.**

**M-Angel: I love you too.**

**Jeha: ...**

* * *

_Chapter 20: Epilogue_

The halls of the home that was Goddess' and Aries were lined with white marble. In the main room were the mirrors with the different universes. Many of which were already at peace. Goddess smiled as she saw one. A female warrior pulled rubble off her body.

"Shepard." Goddess whispered. Another scene showed her ship exploded. The female warrior was pulled into the vacuum of space. "This cannot happen." she whispered.

"Then we send our little hero's to save her and alter the destiny of that universe." Aries said.

"Agreed." she said.

* * *

**Jeha: Do not complain all the stuff. The next story will be published by the time you read this.**

**M-Angel: Goodbye.**

**Jeha: Bless your face, if you sneeze during this fanfiction, bless you.**


End file.
